


Башня уходит в небо

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 12:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Проставила для этого текста смерть главного героя, поскольку формально она там есть.Фактически -- это история Орфея, отправившегося за Эвридикой в Аид. Другой вопрос, что Тони Старк в роли Эвридики... хм. Не слишком-то покладист и пассивен:)





	Башня уходит в небо

**Название: Башня уходит в небо  
Автор: Сашка О.  
Размер: макси, 22 450 слов  
Пейринг: кэпостарк  
Предупреждения: В сущности, это история про Орфея, отправившегося в царство Аида. Отличие только в том, что на месте Эвридики Тони Старк, который так просто не сдаётся. Так что: условная и, в общем, кратковременная смерть героя, космоопера и сомнительный юмор**

1.  
Оказалось, что это история — о путешествии на край Вселенной, куда не ступала нога человека (а всех остальных — ступала).  
Но началась она с того, что Башня мягко вздрогнула и оторвалась от земли.  
Тони сказал:  
— Да, детка, так — хорошо, — и Стив ощутил прилив надежды.

***  
Наконец всё закончилось.  
То есть Стив каждое утро встает с кровати и говорит себе: "Всё закончилось. Танос побеждён. Все потерянные нашлись."  
Он чистит зубы, он выходит на пробежку, принимает душ, завтракает и идёт на тренировку. У него новая команда, но в ней есть те, кого он хорошо знает, те, на кого может опереться. Это Баки, Сэм, Наташа, Клинт…  
И молодняк — ну, молодняк. Человек-Паук, Алая Ведьма, Вижн... На них тоже можно рассчитывать; в конце концов, они ведь тоже прошли войну. Но на них Стив опираться попросту не привык. А зря. Не такой уж они уже и молодняк.  
Он говорит Тони:  
— Эта команда очень хороша.  
— Настолько, что ты можешь позволить себе отпуск? — незамедлительно уточняет Тони.  
Стив поднимает взгляд к потолку и закусывает губу. На потолке ничего примечательного, и он пожимает плечами:  
— Пожалуй, что настолько. И потом, нас ведь всегда можно позвать назад.

***  
Никто почему-то не замечал, что каждый год Башня подрастает на этаж или два. Сперва она была самым высоким строением в городе (и в мире) — сто семьдесят восемь этажей. Время шло, в очередной раз заявлялось, что рекорд Башни побит... И нет. В Башне оказывалось сто восемьдесят, сто восемьдесят три, сто девяносто этажей. И нынче Башня как и прежде — самое высокое здание в мире.  
Но это само собой разумелось, а если подумать: никто ведь не видел, как она достраивается.  
Тони всегда отмахивался — дескать, у него есть прихоть, и деньги позволяют.  
Стив бы тоже не обращал внимания и не задумывался, но он так устроен — по всей видимости, благодаря сыворотке чувствует больше и глубже остальных. Лучше даже, чем Питер Паркер, пожалуй, который обычно ощущает только опасность. Чувствовать опасность — очень бы помогло, разумеется, но...  
Поэтому Стиву всегда по ночам кажется, что Башня размеренно дышит и подрагивает во сне.  
И потом — вы видели в Башне хотя бы один предмет из дерева? Сталь, пластик, наноматерия — что угодно, но ни одного деревянного стула!   
Зато полно деревьев в кадках. Пластиковых.  
Зато тьма оранжерей, а в оранжереях всё цветёт и плодоносит, и Стив очень любит по ним прогуливаться.   
Стив задумывается, но факты не желают складываться в более или менее вразумительную теорию.

***  
На самом деле Башня отделяется от земли не целиком — только верхние этажи.  
— Ствол останется, поэтому она легко нарастит себя обратно, — пояснил Тони. — Не мог же я подрубить её на корню.   
— И мы ведь вернёмся, — добавил Стив.  
— Обязательно, — уверенно отозвался Тони, но не то чтобы он на самом деле верил.

***  
Тони разговаривает со своими роботами, со своими инструментами, с материнскими платами и ДЖАРВИСом, но еще — с деревьями.  
Стив видел, как он поглаживал карликовый кипарис так, будто гладит пса.  
Стив попробовал украдкой тоже — кипарис оказался упругий, слегка щекотный и прохладный. Иначе, чем собачья шерсть, но тоже вполне приятно.  
Так Стив тоже заимел привычку разговаривать с растениями. Ну и что, что Стиву они не отвечали?   
У него нет пса, ему можно.

***  
Тони сказал, что курс проложен.  
Времени пройдёт, он пообещал, не более полугода.  
За полгода, конечно, можно развязать Третью Мировую, но Стив очень надеялся, что всё же не в эти самые полгода, когда они будут так далеко от Земли.

***  
Однажды Стив остается в постели Тони, и они просто спят. Потом просыпаются, завтракают и отправляются по своим делам: Стив на тренировку, Тони в мастерскую.  
А вечером Стив возвращается, чтобы снова заснуть в постели Тони.  
И сперва у них в постели ничего кроме сна не случается — не в этом смысле. Но спать вдвоём куда теплей и спокойней, чем в одиночестве. Так Стив это себе объясняет, а потом...  
Очевидно, наступает "потом."  
Стив много раз повторил Наташе, что их с Тони личная жизнь её вовсе не касается, а она делала ставки и выиграла, и собрала со всей команды долларов с тысячу, кажется. Баки очень ругался, а Сэм оказался единственным, кто ставок не делал.  
Так вот, Стив был так наивен, что думал, будто наконец заслужил в жизни только хорошее, а плохого в ней вовсе не будет.

***  
В мастерской Тони обычно пахнет машинным маслом, припоем и почему-то лесом, но Стив до поры не придает этому факту значения.

***  
Стив смотрит в окна, сделавшиеся иллюминаторами, хотя и знает, что на самом деле он бы так просто ничего не разглядел — это всего лишь дублируемые с видеокамер, очищенные от шумов и улучшенные изображения происходящего за бортом; но и так тоже хорошо.  
Первые два часа Стив просто сидит в кресле центральной гостиной, теперь ставшей капитанским мостиком, и смотрит в окна. Космос большой, чёрный и яркий.  
Но он беззвучен, и Стиву начинает казаться, что он так потонет. Тогда он просит:  
— Включи что-нибудь на свой вкус, пожалуйста. Но не слишком громкое.  
И Тони включает джаз, и вот Стив летит через Вселенную, а Тони по-прежнему умеет чувствовать момент, и Элла Фицджеральд тягуче поёт о том, что “это было написано на звёздах.”

***  
Стив привыкает просыпаться в кровати Тони настолько, что запах влажной земли и дождя его больше не смущает и не удивляет, а должен бы.  
Стив, впрочем, давно привык принимать Тони — целиком — как должное, во всей его... Стив называет это "восхитительностью." Называет вслух, Тони весьма доволен и говорит, что да, у него как раз чешется где-то в районе эго, а Стив со своим восхищением кстати — унимает зуд.

***  
Тони может не спать сутками, но если совсем уж изнемогает от усталости, то ложится на пол мастерской. Стив пробовал его будить и отводить в кровать, но Тони утверждает, что “в мастерской и полы помогают.” Каждому своё, очевидно.  
За Стивом тоже водятся странности, и кто он такой, чтобы...  
— У тебя тут на полу в углу грибы выросли. Кажется, опята, — восклицает он, от изумления не зная даже, может, это с ним самим непорядок?  
А Тони рассеянно хмыкает:  
— Грибы — та ещё зараза. Если не следить, ими вся Башня зарастёт.   
Стив одного не понимает: как это — грибы в Башне.

***  
— Истории со счастливым концом тоже иногда случаются, — сообщила Наташа.   
Стив очень удивился. Чтоб Наташа, да верила в истории со счастливым концом? Та самая, которая любит под настроение рассказать какой-нибудь русский анекдот, обязательно заканчивающийся смертью? А потом ещё добавляет, что — это ж детский анекдот. Что тут такого?  
— Ну, я слышал, что бывает, да, — осторожно ответил Стив, — но, собственно, ты это к чему?  
— А. Ну, может, и вам со Старком пора согласиться, что ваша история — тоже ничего так, приличная.  
— Мы...  
Стив пожимает плечами.

***  
Большая такая тварища, огромная просто, проходит мимо.  
Вообще-то она должна была их с Тони заметить. И съесть. Потому что у Тони броню раздавило почти всмятку (и он оттуда, изнутри, утверждает, что на нём ни царапины), а Стив что-то сделал с ногой и вряд ли сумеет разорвать этой твари пасть голыми руками.  
По всей видимости, он бы сгодился на большой и вкусный комплексный обед для этого чудовища, но оно прошло мимо. Стив моргнул и обнаружил, что они с Тони стоят теперь в кустах. Кусты густые, в мелкий вонючий цветочек. И буквально три минуты назад не было здесь никаких кустов.  
— Какого?  
— Камфорный тимьян сбивает животных со следа.  
— Его здесь не было. Мы были как на ладони. Мы были...  
— Не было, а теперь есть. Типа, это большая страшная тайна, но мы поговорим об этом позже, если нас изволят наконец отсюда вытащить.  
Их вытащили. Сверху упал Сэм и набросил на тварь сеть. А Халк очень бережно подхватил её, рычащую, под брюхо, и уволок.   
— На эксперименты, — предположил Тони. — Бедное животное.  
Стив предполагать ничего не стал, а терпеливо ждал, когда его посвятят в большую и страшную тайну.  
Стив не любил тайн (особенно тех, в которые не был посвящён).  
А вечером решил, что его разыгрывают.  
Или там нужно ущипнуть себя, чтобы проснуться.  
Посреди спальни Тони выросло мелкое апельсиновое деревце и тут же зацвело, и аромат стоял одурящий.

***  
В космосе время течёт иначе, Стив знает. И ещё догадывался заранее, что будет ужасно скучно. Тут он не ошибся.   
Тони прекрасно управлялся с кораблём, а Стиву оставалось только слоняться из комнаты в комнату, пробовать читать книги, пробовать смотреть фильмы.  
И музыка тоже не особенно-то развлекала.  
Внезапно пришло в голову:  
— С расчётами же всё в порядке? Мы не прилетим на Землю, чтобы узнать, что прошло сто лет и все, кого мы знали, мертвы?  
— Нет, — хмыкнул Тони. — Ты только что засомневался в моей гениальности?  
Стив если в чём и сомневался всегда, то только в себе, потому что лажает обычно именно он сам. По крайней мере, во всём, что касается современного мира, передовых технологий и отношений. Вдруг он опять что-нибудь не так понял?   
Он читал фантастические книги, но никогда не думал, что однажды сам сделается космическим путешественником.  
— У нас три остановки, — продолжил Тони. — Всего перелет займёт месяц по бортовому времени. Три месяца по земному. Обратный перелёт, скорее всего, выйдет короче, потому что не придётся делать остановки. Так что мы должны уложиться в полгода. Если всё пройдёт по плану.  
Но когда это у них всё шло по плану?

***  
— Дух дерева, — медленно повторил Стив. — Дух дерева — это ведь дриада, я знаю.   
Облизнул губы.  
Деревцо продолжало расти прямо из пола в спальне, вовсе не смущенное тем, что корнями вгрызается бетон, а вовсе не в землю.   
— Разве тебе не положено. Ну. Быть женщиной? Носить юбочку из листьев? Жить в лесу?  
Тони коротко хохотнул, выглядя при этом чрезвычайно смущенным.  
— Ну, из леса меня вроде как выгнали. Впрочем, невелика потеря. А насчёт женщин и юбочек тебя неверно информировали. Не люблю юбочки, пусть и из листьев. Поддувает, знаешь ли. Трусы и штаны — величайшее изобретение человечества.  
Стив бы подумал, что его разыгрывают. На самом деле его иногда — до сих пор! — разыгрывают. Развлечение такое, называется "Убеди Стива в том, чего не может быть даже в двадцать первом веке." Весёлая игра. Он целую неделю пребывал в искренней уверенности, что эксперименты по вынашиванию ребёнка мужчиной завершились успехом. Ну, а что по улицам не бродят толпы беременных мужиков, так... То эксперимент. Тони даже сайт ему показывал.  
Ну и ладно.  
Стив потрогал листики деревца, те производили впечатление совершенно настоящих.  
— Значит, дух дерева. И где твоё дерево? Оно в парке? Или, может, в Йеллоустоунском заповеднике? Или?..  
— Грубо говоря, все вы живёте в моём дереве. Оно выглядит несколько нетрадиционно. Но оно вполне себе живое. И оно растёт.  
— Вот как, — пробормотал Стив и решил, что ему нужно сесть и крепко подумать.

***  
Стив всегда нервничал, уходя из дома. Ему вечно казалось, что он оставил включенным утюг или сушилку для белья, и что-нибудь обязательно произойдёт. Несмотря на бдительность ДЖАРВИСа. Несмотря на уверения Тони, что всё под контролем.  
И вот теперь, улетев с Земли на сколько-то там световых... недель, правильно?.. он сидел и волновался, как он там её, Землю, оставил. Не забыл ли проинструктировать Наташу. Напомнил ли Коулсону, чтобы тот за всеми присматривал и не забывал гонять Баки на регулярные техосмотры руки, а Ведьму — к психотерапевту. Не сделал ли он сам чего такого, что способно спровоцировать мировую войну?  
Стив нервничал так, словно бы забыл на земле включенный утюг.  
Откровенно говоря, не только поэтому нервничал.

***  
Баки выглядел в последнее время достаточно счастливым, чтобы Стив перестал опасаться за его душевное здоровье.   
Ведь у Стива только последние двадцать лет были так себе, а у Баки выдались по-настоящему паршивыми лет этак семьдесят. Так что его право на счастье вроде как больше, чем у других.  
Тем не менее, Стив понимал, что не может захотеть и сделать всех и разом счастливыми, как они того заслуживают, и даже пытался с этим смириться. Он каждое утро себе напоминал, что целых пять часов Земля вертелась без его участия. И продолжает вообще-то.  
У Стива невроз.

***  
Тони умеет делать цветы. "Делать" тут не очень подходящее слово. Создавать? Творить?  
В общем, цветы, грибы, ягоды, фрукты, овощи — рядом с Тони всякое растение из сил выбивается, лишь бы расцвести попышнее и заплодоносить побыстрее.  
Тони, впрочем, растения не так интересны, как роботы, но теперь Стив видит, что и роботы у Тони такие... не вполне роботы.   
Стив теперь замечает, что в них от растений тоже что-то есть. Например, они очень любят греться на солнце. Работают на солнечных батареях (или на магии, Стиву примерно одинаково) и потому часами сидят на крыше Башни, подставляя лакированные бока нью-йоркскому летнему зною.  
Есть в них ещё что-то, совсем уж неуловимое, что роднит их со всеми этими травами, кустами, деревцами...  
Стив однажды решил принимать Тони Старка целиком, и теперь, разумеется, продолжает принимать. Ну подумаешь, дриада. То есть, конечно, дух дерева. И в юбке не бегает, и то спасибо.  
Стиву любопытно, разумеется. Иногда он задает вопросы, которые вызывают у Тони приступы неконтролируемого веселья.  
— А как насчёт фотосинтеза? — например спрашивает Стив.  
Или:  
— Ты поэтому торчишь в душевой по сорок минут? Любишь обильный полив?  
И:  
— Ты тенелюбивый или как? Не сказал бы, что у тебя в мастерской достаточно солнечного света.

***  
Тони Старк умирает в день, который начинался очень хорошо. Стив получил утренний минет и блинчики на завтрак и хотел даже спросить, что сегодня за праздник.  
Хотел вернуть минет.  
Хотел сделать Тони что-нибудь ужасно приятное и в целом полезное. Хотел предложить вечером посмотреть кино. Было воскресенье, а по воскресеньям тренировок обычно не бывает, поэтому хотел сидеть весь день в мастерской и рисовать. Хотел...  
Но вызвали на миссию. Миссии, в отличие от тренировок, по воскресеньям бывают тоже. В квинджете Стив ещё думал, что хорошо бы возвратиться к ужину и приготовить что-нибудь этакое, может быть даже кесадилью.  
Стив вообще имеет привычку много о чем думать и много чего планировать, хотя в целом не верит, что сбудется хотя бы половина планов.  
А Тони имел неосторожность опустить лицевую панель.  
Он думал, всё кончилось. ДЖАРВИС ему, может, говорил, что всё ещё опасно, но Тони любит опускать лицевую панель и целоваться сразу после боя. Потому что адреналин и вот — ещё раз выжили.  
Тони опустил лицевую панель слишком рано.

***  
Стив размышляет над тем, как бы ему провести ещё шесть дней. Через шесть дней Тони обещает высадку в каком-то захудалом космопорте для закупки каких-то там необходимых деталей и сырья, Стив не особенно вдается в детали. Но волнуется заранее. Это, между прочим, будет первый в его жизни космопорт. Все координаты им выдала команда Квилла, так что можно надеяться, что порт безопасен и к гуманоидам привычен, но...  
Стив увидит инопланетян!  
Нормальных обычных инопланетян, а не хищных тварей, мечтающих захватить Землю. Стив думает, чем бы ему заняться в ближайшие шесть дней.  
— Сделать тебе массаж? — спрашивает Тони.  
Стив кивает. Массаж он всегда любил. А Тони умел его делать. 

***  
Стив стоит и смотрит, и не успевает Тони заслонить.  
Это всё Стив виноват.  
Он стоит и смотрит.  
А Тони умирает почти мгновенно.  
Падает, во лбу ровная маленькая дырочка и крови совсем немного.  
Стив рушится на колени. Он сразу знает, что тут ничего не сделаешь. Он прижимается к груди Тони и, кажется, начинает выть.  
Его (кажется) пытаются оттащить. Но кто бы его вообще сумел?   
Стив воет и цепляется в Тони, но под руками гладкая холодная броня.  
Стив не может разжать пальцев.

***  
Хорошая идея — прочитать сброшенный на планшет каталог внеземных цивилизаций, адаптированный под стандартный английский. Стив даже не спрашивает, кто проделал эту кропотливую работу — разумеется, засекречено. Настолько, что выдать лично для Стива рассекретить смогли непосредственно в момент отлёта.  
Стив читает, иногда в изумлении восклицая:  
— Тони, а ты знал, что есть какие-то мириане, которые кормят своих младенцев молоком из паховых желез?  
— Знал. — Ну, конечно, Тони всё знает. — Но это очень забавно.

***  
Стив не знает, сколько времени проходит. Может, минута, а может, час.  
И в конце концов мир вокруг делается совсем тихим. Стив, мёртвый Тони и тишина. Всё грохотало, грохотало, а теперь кажется, что оглох.   
И потерял голос.  
Стив пробует сорвать с Тони броню, дергает грудные пластины, и там что-то хрустит.  
А потом броня вздрагивает и сообщает: "Резервное копирование успешно завершено, до перезагрузки системы остается три.. две... одна..."  
И сползает с Тони, как змеиная кожа. Стив сидит и смотрит. И трёт глаза. И смотрит. Броня сперва лежит у него в ногах, а потом встаёт.  
Стив жмурится. Стив обнимает себя за плечи и, наверно, опять тихонько подвывает в такт раскачиванию.  
— Стив. Ну хватит. Всё хорошо.  
Стив жмурится.  
— Стив.  
Тони мёртв.  
— Стив. Посмотри на меня.  
Стив открывает и тут же вновь закрывает глаза. Броня опускается перед ним на колени. Тони лежит мёртвый. Броня обнимает Стива за плечи.

***  
— А ещё некие та-а-пшту. Если я правильно прочитал. Они откладывают сразу по три сотни яиц и отбирают из них два-три красивых, чтобы запихнуть обратно в себя и вырастить детей.  
— Фу.  
— Да, пожалуй.   
В справочнике три тысячи пятьсот сорок шесть кратких статей, посвященных наиболее изученным и цивилизованным расам Вселенной.  
Стив ради интереса ищет что-нибудь про людей с Земли — и не находит. Следует признать, что люди к изученным расам не относятся. Или к цивилизованным? Может, Стив произведёт что-то вроде фурора. Хотя Питер Квилл же летает, и ничего.

***  
Стив остается рядом с телом на ночь. Ночью тело прорастает мелкими белыми цветочками. К утру вместо тела уже густые заросли. Названия этим растениям Стив не знает.  
Броня всю ночь его уговаривает голосом Тони. Стив не верит. 

2.

Эта война, как и многие другие, закончилась.  
Вот так вот — раз! — и мир восстал из руин. Земля затянула раны так быстро, что Стив даже не успел осознать: мир всё равно изменился. Опять. Но от этой войны, к счастью, осталась только память.   
А память — штука ненадежная.  
Стив спросил Сэма, помнит ли тот, как рассыпался пеплом (это было очень грубо, но была ночь, и Сэм пил виски, а Стив сидел рядом). Тот ответил в том духе, что нет, и слава богу, считай, отсиделся на скамейке запасных. Но, конечно, Сэм не вполне честен, поскольку очень скромен — не хочет никого огорчать своими проблемами.   
Баки признался, что всё прекрасно запомнил. "Онемение, пустота и тишина. Ты ещё жив, а у тебя уже нет ничего ниже пояса. А потом и всего тебя тоже нет."  
Питер Квилл на прощание долго жал руку, раздобыл где-то бейсболку со щитом и выпросил к тому же перчатку от старого костюма. Обещал заглянуть как-нибудь ещё, оставил контакты на экстренный случай. Питер показался Стиву отличным парнем, но когда команда Стражей отбыла и всё возвратилось обратно, в рутину, Стив испытал огромное облегчение.   
Люди снова выкладывали фотографии Мстителей в инстаграм и просили расписаться на нижнем белье. Может, им всё как с гуся вода. Они собрались из пепла обратно, встали и пошли делиться впечатлениями в твиттере.  
Стив им завидует.

***  
— Пойдём домой, Стив, — мягко сказала броня. И, проморгавшись, Стив кивнул.  
Наташа честно признала:  
— Я ничего не понимаю.  
Стив потрогал броню на всякий случай и попросил опустить лицевую пластину.  
— Не нужно, — ответила броня голосом Тони.   
— Прекрати говорить, как он, — потребовал Стив.   
— Я — Тони, — возразила броня.  
Стив подумал, что мог бы сейчас упасть и биться в каких-нибудь там конвульсиях, но оставил это занятие на потом.

***  
Забавно, что никто вне команды так и не догадался, что Тони мёртв. Прошло почти полгода, а новость в прессу так и не просочилась.  
На миссиях никто не вглядывался в лицевую пластину костюма, а во время пресс-конференций Тони успешно имитировал видеочат из какой-нибудь Японии или Новой Гвинеи. Вся команда за столом, а Тони — на большом экране. Или отговаривался тем, что никак не может приехать. Кроме того, в Сеть регулярно скидывались записи и фотографии из личного архива Тони. Их виртуозно подправляли сообразно нуждам и реалиям, и никто всё ещё не учуял подвоха.  
В деле сокрытия тайн Пеппер оказалась просто незаменима (когда перестала чуть что прикладывать платочек к глазам).

***  
Команде броня сказала, что сперва всё объяснит Стиву (тут Стив окончательно уверился, что у него бред и галлюцинации).  
В мягком свете ночника в спальне Стив сидит на неприбранной кровати (в комнате всё ещё пахло сексом), а броня опускается на пол и сообщает:  
— Понимаешь, я ведь знал, что однажды умру. Просто надеялся, что это произойдёт не так скоро. Поэтому я записал себя на электронный носитель. Вплоть до момента смерти.  
— Ты теперь как ДЖАРВИС?  
— Я теперь ровно тот же, что и был, только потерял тело.  
— Ты умер.  
— Да. Я умер, но всё ещё жив. Это по-прежнему я. Разве что не могу снова тебе отсосать. Хотя есть технологии...  
— Тони.  
Стив сползает на пол. Броня выглядит ровно так же, как если бы Тони в ней был по-прежнему. Щели визора сияют ярким голубым.  
— Я — вот он. Я — Тони.  
Стив мотает головой.  
— Ты — компьютерная программа.  
— Я — искусственный интеллект. Я Тони, переселившийся в киберпространство.  
— И не тесно тебе там? Я имею ввиду, там ведь уже живёт ДЖАРВИС.  
— У меня приоритет выше. Мы с ним друг другу совершенно не мешаем.  
— Я не понимаю.

***  
— Ты нервничаешь.  
Стив действительно нервничает. Три с половиной тысячи инопланетных рас и пять тысяч страниц текста. Что, если он столкнётся с хе... Как их? Столкнется и случайно обидит?   
— Три с половиной тысячи рас, — пытается объяснить он.  
— Я составил список тех, что с наибольшей вероятностью встретятся нам в космопорте. Это всего десяток. Ещё пять или шесть могут встретиться с некоторой долей вероятности. А представители пяти или шести рас окажутся на этой базе разве что чудом. Но я всё равно внёс их в списки.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Я подключился к вселенской мегасети. Тут клёво.  
— Развлекаешься?  
— Испытал парочку оргазмов, пока просматривал общедоступные хранилища. То есть... Ну, я ни с кем не спал, Стив. Это как себе самому подрочить. Не более того.  
Стив вздыхает:  
— Однажды ты сбежишь от меня к какой-нибудь миленькой инопланетной ИИ, а я останусь здесь с ДЖАРВИСом, да?  
Тони подозрительно долго молчит.  
— Тут, в мегасети, ошеломительно.  
— Ладно. Посмотрю твой список.

***  
Даже у планов Тони есть свои планы, а Стив никогда не пробовал понять, о чём Тони с Брюсом говорят. А на этот раз пытается и с досадой признаёт, что нет, не поймёт всё равно, даже если — как сейчас: от этих разговоров зависит жизнь Тони. Но Брюс добр и снисходит до идиотов.  
— Это феноменально! — восклицает он. — Тони разработал методику снятия слепка полноценной личности со всем её опытом, знаниями и памятью, и встроил систему копирования в свою броню.   
— То есть это на самом деле Тони?  
— Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Тони за вычетом мяса.  
— Но это же не жизнь! — в отчаянии говорит Стив. — Это же...  
— Что есть жизнь? — философски замечает броня. — Хотя, должен признать, отсутствие тела несколько сбивает с толку. И очень хочется кофе. И шаурму…   
— Никто не может существовать без тела, — почти кричит Стив.  
— О, кстати об этом. Я тут связался с Квиллом. Он знает одно местечко, в котором можно получить новое тело для магического организма.  
— Магического... что? — мягко интересуется Брюс, явственно пытаясь не зеленеть.  
— А, я вам так и не рассказал?

***  
Стив ложится спать и не спит, потом встаёт и не завтракает, потому что от запаха еды мутит. После отправляется на пробежку и принимает душ. Постель и одежда пахнут Тони, потому что Тони любил иногда схватить какую из рубашек Стива и целый день в ней возиться в мастерской, и измазать её в машинном масле. Стив не в претензии. Запах машинного масла дарит ему теперь ощущение дома.   
Стив пребывает в каком-то онемении и не понимает пока что, как очнуться и жить дальше.  
Он достает из бельевой корзины футболку Тони и долго разглядывает.   
До него пытаются дозвониться, ему пишут сообщения, Наташа стучит в дверь, но он всех просит дать ему побыть одному. ДЖАРВИС тактично помалкивает.   
Стив чувствует себя до того больным, что хотел бы лечь, закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что это он сам мёртв. 

***

Ночью, которой Стив опять не спит, приходит Тони.  
То есть — броня. Кажется, из линейки седьмых, облегченных. Она элегантная, яркая и даже изящная — самая изящная из всех моделей. Она нравится Стиву больше других, но не годится для серьёзных миссий. И всё равно — нравится. Тонкая. Изысканная. Произведение искусства. Стив её несколько раз рисовал.  
Стив лежит в темноте молча и смотрит, как броня тихо и медленно заходит, как дверь за ней закрывается. Она лёгкая и почти беззвучная, под её шагами на половом покрытии не остается царапин.  
Стив не спал уже больше пятидесяти часов и поэтому балансирует на грани между истерикой и равнодушным безразличием — это как замерзать во льду и погибать от зноя одновременно.   
Он не способен ничего сказать и не может встать и уйти: просто не в силах.  
Броня (Тони, если это и вправду Тони) подходит совсем близко, садится на край кровати, как сел бы Тони — он всегда слегка откидывается назад и наклоняет голову. И вот броня делает точно так же, и до того жутко, что Стив бы, может, закричал и проснулся.  
Броня молча сидит.   
Стив лежит.   
И чернота.   
Когда Стив просыпается, за окном светло — далеко за полдень. Он, получается, проспал часов семь.

***  
Стив в последнее время испытывает настоятельную потребность очнуться из онемения, в котором продолжает погрязать. Но ущипнуть себя недостаточно. В последнее время — это полгода.  
С ним ведут душеспасительные и исцеляющие беседы все кому не лень.  
Больше других старается Баки, а лучше прочих получается у Сэма, потому что он профессионал, в конце концов.  
Сэм ему говорит:  
— Даже представить себе не могу, через что ты, мужик, сейчас проходишь. Что переживаешь.  
— И я не могу. Я вообще не понимаю, что я переживаю. Думал, может, ты мне скажешь.  
Сэм не обижается, а только пожимает плечами.  
— Ну, думаю, у тебя недавно умер любимый человек. А потом оказалось, что не умер, но потрогать его нельзя.  
На самом деле с "потрогать" не совсем верно — Тони делает всё, чтобы его можно было потрогать. Он всё обещает в скором времени собрать робота с мягкими и тёплыми руками, а пока что трогает Стива с помощью брони. Ничего такого, и броня к тому же холодная и твёрдая, но Стиву иногда так нужны объятия. Броня не то чтобы сойдет... "Нет, никаких мягких роботов," — возражает Стив. Мягкие роботы вместо Тони — ужас, пробирающий до костей.  
— Я не могу поверить, — в конце концов признаётся Сэму Стив. — Может, это я умер. И в... И в аду?

***  
Стиву не слишком-то нравится разговаривать с потолком, и сперва Тони выводил своё изображение на экран компьютера в комнате Стива. Изображение собрано было из множества видеозаписей, и Тони предлагал даже голограмму — в полный рост, с полным эффектом присутствия. И Стив смотрел ему в лицо, и разговаривал, и даже вроде как пытался думать, что это такой разговор по скайпу. Но Тони в конце концов прекратил. Сказал: "Не могу смотреть, как ты всё время начинаешь плакать." Надо же. Стив не заметил.   
Так что теперь уже разговаривать с потолком Стив привык.  
— И ты помнишь, как умирал?  
— Ага. Пятка чесалась. Но вообще мне, кажется, повезло. Боли я не помню, по крайней мере.   
Стив так чудовищно устал, что даже перестал думать, будто бы было лучше умереть ему самому.

***  
— Мы летим в инопланетный кабак, Роджерс, — радостно напоминал Тони каждое утро (по корабельному времени, а так утро здесь ничем не отличается от ночи или вечера). — Напьёмся, а? Вернее, ты напьёшься за нас двоих!  
— Я не буду пить. Я просто хотел бы посмотреть на людей из других миров.   
Тони вздыхает. Очень громко и во все динамики разом. На Стива эти вздохи обрушиваются со всех сторон. А ещё Тони мастерски имитирует эхо.

***  
Через недели три, когда начал оглядываться по сторонам, насколько хватало сил, заметил, что с Башней что-то не то.  
— С Башней что-то не то, — сказал.  
Вообще-то сказал Брюсу, но ответил Тони.  
— Башня — живой организм. Она — моё дерево. Она привыкла всегда меня чувствовать. Не знаю, как объяснить... Она тоскует.  
— Она не знает, что ты не умер? — мягко предполагает Брюс.  
— Я не могу с ней общаться. Она меня не чувствует. Ей плохо.  
— Мы можем что-то для неё сделать?  
Тони не знает. И вряд ли на всей планете есть кто-то, кто знает.  
Тони, разумеется, нетипичная дриада (то есть, конечно, дух дерева). Все дриады как дриады, у кого-то своё дерево — дуб, у кого-то — липа, у некоторых оригиналов — секвойи, капризные и требовательные. У Тони — башня в сто девяносто теперь уже этажей. Самодостраивающаяся. Живая. Дышащая. Имеющая, как оказывается, о каждом своё мнение, именно поэтому у Клинта из душевой частенько пропадает шампунь, а перед Наташей все двери открываются самостоятельно и торопливо.  
Стив спрашивает, какое мнение Башня имеет на его счёт, и получает ответ в духе: "Ну, ты как-то сломал стол в общей столовой." Но Стиву почему-то кажется, что Башня давно не злится.

***  
Питер Квилл не возвращается на землю, но через месяц от него приходит пространная и подробная инструкция насчёт того, что он знает одного парня, который в свою очередь тоже знает парня, а тот — нужную им женщину. И женщина эта за услуги берёт в универсальных кредитах. У Тони нет универсальных кредитов, но можно запастись необходимым количеством вибраниума и старкия, которые везде ценятся.   
Их следует обменять на кредиты в одном из официальных и вполне легальных обменников в космопорту на Тиллари, на планете под названием Элини закупиться “сырьём” (Стив не очень понимает, что это за сырьё), а у парня из планетарной системы Ай-Семь приобрести нечто под названием “эликсир для всего”. Парень, по уверению Питера, фанат Капитана Америка. Питер, наверно, шутит.  
В общем, инструкция длинная и подробная, а Стиву так и не удается в нее поверить.  
Тони мёртв.  
Стив сам держал в руках тело.

***  
Но Стив на авантюру всё же соглашается, потому что — а что, он может отказаться?  
Он не очень-то умеет говорить насчёт чувств, этого всего... Но если бы он взял в руки кисть, у него вышло бы совсем чёрное полотно. Может, с белой точкой где-то с краю.   
Может, даже серия чёрных полотен.  
— Полетим вдвоём? — уточняет Стив, думая, что не нужно себя обманывать — полетит Стив один. ИскИны ведь... ну, не летают. Это не полёт точно.  
Баки готов лететь. И Сэм говорит, что тоже всегда мечтал прошвырнуться по Вселенной...  
Но команда и так потеряла своих лидеров. Что же от неё останется-то, если все ломанутся в космос?

 

3.

А однажды Стив попросил его:  
— Останься, — имея в виду: пусть броня торчит в их с Тони спальне всю ночь. Или, может, не имея этого в виду.  
Стив в общем сам не в курсе.  
В полутьме комнаты грудная пластина брони сияет синим огнём.  
— Ночник оставить? Или... Я могу что-нибудь для тебя сделать? — спрашивает Тони. Тони, который вовсе не броня. Тони, у которого нет тела.  
— Ты теперь никогда не спишь.  
— Да, мне теперь не нужно.  
Стив сошёл с ума.  
— Сядь. Не на пол. Можешь сюда, ко мне? Кровать выдержит?  
Кровать слегка постанывает, скрипит, прогибается, но выдерживает. Кровать рассчитана на суперстрасть суперсолдата, так объясняет Тони.  
Посреди комнаты апельсиновое деревце продолжает вгрызаться в бетон. Медленно и настойчиво. Оно выглядит вполне живым, разве что слегка погрустнело и сбросило цвет. Лепестки осыпались и давно пожухли.  
В темноте броня сияет.   
Броня сидит рядом со Стивом, а за щитком только чернота и пустота. Это до сих пор жутко до одури.  
Стив определенно тронулся рассудком.  
— Ляг рядом.  
Стив лежит и боится темноты за лицевой пластиной брони.

***  
— Пристыковка через двадцать минут.  
Стив вытирает руки о штаны, Стив нервничает. Хотя чего ему? Он умудрился проспать семьдесят лет и проснуться в мире, который совершенно не понимает. И ничего, как-то приспособился. А это ведь космопорт, там привыкли к странностям. Там вообще, наверно, ко всему привыкли.  
— Эй, — говорит Тони. — С тобой ведь буду я.   
Стив смотрит в окно. Всеми этими суперсложными непонятными вещами занимается Тони. Никакой приборной панели, никаких огоньков и кнопок, как в фантастических фильмах. Просто гостиная и мягкое, удобное кресло. Стив тут себя пассажиром чувствует, а вовсе не капитаном, как значится в документах, которые откуда-то раздобыл Тони.   
Капитан корабля “Вавилонская Башня” Стивен Грант Роджерс, гуманоид. Ха. Нервное и громкое “ха”.  
— Ты выйдешь на посадочную площадку, найдешь справочный пункт, спросишь про обменник. Обменяешь металл на кредиты. Потом заглянешь в бар и хорошенько надерёшься. Людей в галактике мало, поскольку человечество еще не достигло нужного уровня технического развития, но гуманоиды в целом довольно распространены. Например, Квилл попал в космос случайно, но вполне себе сошёл за своего. Вот вернёмся домой, я сконструирую космические корабли, Стив...  
— Да. Ты сконструируешь. Как только вернёмся домой. Человечество заселит Марс?  
— Марс — это скучно. И вот что, Стив, если ты вдруг переспишь с какой-нибудь цыпочкой типа амши, я не буду в претензии.  
— Пересплю? Нет. Нет, Тони! Я не собираюсь ни с кем спать.  
— Да ладно. Ты ведь произведешь фурор среди гуманоидов. А гуманоидов в этом конкретном космопорте должно быть много. Я бы и сам присоединился, если бы мог.  
— Нет.  
— Ну, хотя бы надерись за меня в баре хорошенько.   
— Нет. Я обменяю металл на кредиты. Всё. А бар... Может, в следующий раз.  
— Хорошо. В следующий раз. Вместе. Мы надерёмся в космическом баре. А пока что... Амши должны быть довольно горячими.  
— Амши, — вспоминает Стив. — Фиолетовые.  
— Ага. И с тремя грудями. И мужики, и бабы.  
Стив торопливо открывает справочник. Амши — гуманоиды, практикующие полиаморные отношения. Предпочитают однополые отношения во всех ситуациях, не касающихся произведения потомства. Теплокровные млекопитающие. У них есть хвосты. А ещё них три пола. Мужчины, женщины и нечто среднее, ближе всего человеческое понятие “гермафродит.” Стив читает всё это словно в первый раз и слегка паникует. Он опять всё забыл. Чёрт. Чёрт.  
— … И довольно пушистые.  
— Я всё перепутаю.  
— Эй-эй. Я ведь буду рядом.

***  
Тони Старк ощущает себя довольно странно. Но панике не поддаётся.   
— Так вот как ты себя чувствуешь. Мне всегда было интересно, — говорит Тони ДЖАРВИСу. — От потоковой информации щекотка по всему… По всему мне.  
— Это ощущение скоро прекратится, сэр, — вежливо отвечает ДЖАРВИС. — Полагаю, так у вас протекает процесс адаптации. Смею рекомендовать вам, если позволите, в ближайшее время воздержаться от посещения опасных мест.  
Тони мигом разузнает, что ДЖАРВИС понимает под "опасными местами" и тут же них суется. Во все разом.  
И это... Вау.  
Офигенно.

***  
Тони бормочет, переговариваясь с диспетчером стыковочного модуля и совершая, вероятно, ещё сотню операций одновременно. Что-то пощелкивает и потрескивает. Где-то что-то шуршит. Стиву кажется, корабль будто бы расправляет плечи и потягивается — вроде того. Будто бы он дремал весь полёт, а теперь медленно просыпается.  
Стив смотрит в иллюминатор.  
Там десятки снующих туда-сюда корабликов и кораблей, и даже целых кораблищ.  
Нечто китообразное, чудовищно огромное, кажется, размером с целый город, медленно и величественно подплывает, заслоняя обзор. Разве такая громадина вообще должна уметь летать? Хотя, говорят, в космосе размер не имеет совершенно никакого значения, а Тони радостно добавляет, что размер значение имеет только в штанах, а конкретно в штанах у Стива с размером всё в полном порядке.  
То ли Тони навострился читать мысли, то ли возвратилась привычка проговаривать мысли вслух.  
— Стыковка завершена, — объявляет Тони. — Расслабься. Всё будет хорошо. У нас есть время и деньги. И я — с тобой.  
Стив нервничает, но и предвкушает.  
— У тебя на руке переводчик, хотя качество там — хуже гугловского, серьёзно. Но насчёт обмена валюты или там перепиха договориться можно.  
— А. Ага.  
— Воздух в космопорте вполне пригоден для дыхания большинства видов гуманоидов. Это смесь кислорода и углекислого газа в достаточно близких к земному воздуху пропорциях. Ну, может, с непривычки закружится голова. Но ты быстро приспособишься. И я буду отслеживать твоё состояние.  
У Стива на руке нечто вроде часов. Время оно тоже показывает (и корабельное, и местное — здесь в сутках семнадцать часов). Отслеживает пульс, температуру, артериальное давление, частоту сердечных сокращений... А кроме того — оно умеет переводить, и оно напомнит Стиву, если он что-нибудь забудет. В этой штуке сидит Тони.  
Это... Ужасно.  
Стив расправляет плечи.  
— Две минуты до открытия стыковочного шлюза.  
— Я выйду, найду консультационный пункт, узнаю дорогу до обменника, сообщу тебе курс валют. Запрошу обмен. Проверю, что меня не накалывают. Ещё раз проверю. Вернусь на корабль.  
— И ещё одно, очень важное. Стив, очень-очень важное!  
— Что?  
— Узнаешь, где купить "Синий рассвет". Купишь. И только после этого возвратишься на корабль.  
— Что такое "Синий рассвет"?   
— Самая крепкая водка в галактике. Как только верну себе тело, тут же напьюсь. Квилл говорит, её продают только здесь.  
— Тьфу.  
— До открытия шлюза три секунды… две… одна...

***  
Тони подцепил три вируса сразу. Это как ангина, мигрень и гонорея одновременно.  
Довольно стыдно, если уж откровенно.  
— Ай-яй-яй, — говорит ему ДЖАРВИС, прикладывая целительный патч. — Ай-яй-яй.  
— Но было круто!  
ДЖАРВИС укоризненно молчит.

***  
Стив замирает на верхней ступеньке.  
Тут шум, гам и суета. Сутолока. Пахнет почему-то ванилью и жгучим перцем, от света и мельтешения слезятся глаза. Стив моргает, пытаясь прийти в себя, и вертит головой.  
Ничего себе.  
Он видит амши. Они и вправду очень красивые. Две... наверно, женщины. Девушки. Может, даже подростки? Они такие миниатюрные, едва Стиву по пояс. И да, у них очень пушистые хвосты.  
Ещё — анкги. Их Стив хорошо запомнил: походят на прямоходящих броненосцев. Тоже невысокие и тонкокостные. Плюются ядом — значит, постараться не отдавить им ноги.  
Вдалеке громоздится, грохочет целая живая гора, больше даже Халка. А Стив забыл название расы, как и боялся.  
У него за спиной непримечательный, потрёпанный джинсовый рюкзак, купленный за десять долларов в магазинчике рядом с метро. Тони долго смеялся, но Стив сказал: он удобный. Поэтому теперь рюкзак всё так же потрёпан, но жив, а изнутри простёган кевларом, а одно из отделений в нём сейфовое, с кодовым замком. Стив должен будет приложить к дверце сейфа ладонь целиком, прижать, держать так десять секунд. Ровно десять. Иначе взорвётся. Взорвётся он и при попытке взлома. В сейфе — шанс Тони на жизнь.  
Стив делает шаг, и ещё шаг.  
Ого-го.

***  
Тони не чувствует себя несчастным. Хотя, как и предсказывал ДЖАРВИС, фантомные ощущения всё ещё донимают. Когда он умирал — он это хорошо помнит — чесалась пятка. И вот зуд периодически просыпается, но теперь-то у Тони нет ни рук, ни ног. Почесаться нечем и нечего.  
Зато мир, который ему открылся... Ого.  
Тони вовсе не чувствует себя несчастным, но несчастен Стив.  
Тони теперь может неотрывно на него смотреть все двадцать четыре часа, этим он и занимается — точнее, одна сто двенадцатая его часть.  
Пожалуй, как раз это Тони в нынешнем способе существования и нравится — Стив теперь с ним неотлучно. Стив спит, Стив принимает душ, Стив бежит свои двадцать миль на беговой дорожке, Стив ведёт тренировку... Тони теперь рядом. Так близко, что слышит его дыхание.  
Но Стив постоянно несчастен.  
Тони пытается ему объяснить: ничего совсем уж страшного не произошло. Да, неприятно. Но Тони жив, и Башня жива, и в мире по-прежнему столько интересного.  
Секса вот только не хватает.  
Но и это не проблема! Тони готов сконструировать любую игрушку. Тони Стиву говорит: "Ну хочешь, я отолью тебе копию моего члена?" Стив краснеет. Тони его в самом высоком разрешении разглядывает и обнаруживает, что краснеть тот начинает от ушей. Дивно.  
Тони согласен: умереть, конечно, полный отстой. Но он ведь не умер!

***  
Стив бы не догадался, с которой стороны подойти.  
Потому что, знаете, стоит табурет — ну совершенно офисный, будто украденный из кабинета Пеппер. А на табурете цилиндр. Гладкий, ровный, сверкающе-серебристый  
Стив на него таращится. Но по всему выходит, что этот цилиндр и есть сотрудник справочной службы.  
— Иди, — шепчет Стиву его умный браслет. — Эта женщина повернётся к тебе сама.  
Стив подходит и говорит:  
— Простите, мэм, я хотел бы получить консультацию.   
Браслет трещит и смешно стрекочет.  
Табурет дергается и подпрыгивает, и до Стива доходит, что табурет — часть тела. Нога?  
Цилиндр щебечет в ответ.  
— Добро жаловать на в нашу пангалактический центр, — переводит браслет.  
Стив кивает. Типа, привет. А вдруг кивок эту... леди оскорбит?  
— Чем мочь помочь?  
— Мне нужен пункт обмена валют, если позволите, — и браслет опять щебечет. Стив уверен, что в другую сторону перевод тоже не блещет изысканностью слога. Надеется только, что не очень уж груб.  
— Налево, потом прыгнуть вверх, потом ползти направо, — любезно щебечет дама.  
Стива несколько смущает необходимость ползти. Было б хорошо как-нибудь обойтись без этого. Да и в прыжках посреди космопорта нет ничего приятного.

***  
Тони зато очень нравится не спать. Спать иной раз приятно, в особенности даже не спать, а нежиться на границе между сном и явью... под тёплым одеялом и уже после полудня.  
Но чаще всего спать означает видеть кошмары. Они со Стивом мастера в этой области. Чемпионы мира.  
Так что нет, спасибо. Теперь Тони от кошмаров избавлен.  
Но Стив... Стив-то их видит каждую ночь. У него учащается дыхание, сердце бьётся как безумное...  
Тони терпеть не может кошмары Стива. Сильнее, чем свои собственные.

***  
Слава богу, ползти не приходится. Хотя некоторые ползают, да. Например, Стив встретил гигантских улиток (по меркам улиток — гигантских, в смысле; а так — ростом вровень со Стивовым ботинком). Непонятно, как их тут всё ещё не раздавили.  
Стив вот — едва-едва не. Улитки в ответ заверещали нечто, что браслет перевел как "Толстый жопа в голове свисток", и Стив минут пять терялся в догадках.  
Опять же, слава богу — в обменном пункте работали гуманоиды. Зелёные, но у них были вполне себе человеческие лица, и рук всего по две (ног Стив за высокими стойками не разглядел).  
И один гуманоид — вероятнее всего, женщина — Стиву подмигнул и сладко мурлыкнул. Стив себя утешил предположением, что подмигивание у этой расы наверняка означает "привет, добро пожаловать в наш офис."  
— Хочу от тебя котят и добро быть пожалованным, — услужливо перевёл браслет.  
Стив ответил в том духе, что без котят обойдётся, а вообще хотел бы обменять ценные металлы.  
Кажется, всё шло не так уж плохо.

***  
Тони понял, что совершенно отвык от тела, когда просмотрел сто двадцать тысяч изображений хот-догов и не испытал ровным счётом никаких эмоций.  
Его это открытие слегка огорчило.  
— ДЖАРВИС, а ты помнишь, какие на вкус хот-доги? — спросил.  
ДЖАРВИС поморщился и пообещал, что Тони в конце концов изживет пошлую белковую память.  
ДЖАРВИС, похоже, решил, что Тони здесь застрял надолго.

***  
Стиву выдали коробочку. Коробочка обозначала пятьсот тысяч кредитов. Чтобы эту коробочку выдать, его отвели в отдельную комнатку и там трижды перевзвесили его запасы. Вибраниума у Стива было около килограмма, а старкия — триста пятьдесят граммов, и Стив страшно нервничал, что этого может не хватить. Он не знал, много это или мало — пятьсот тысяч кредитов.  
Но зеленая леди снова ему подмигнула и мурлыкнула, а потом посоветовала быть осторожней. И ещё поздравила.  
Стив сделал вывод: он, кажется, скорее богат, чем беден.  
— Тони, — позвал. — А пятьсот тысяч кредитов — это много или мало?  
Тони хмыкнул.  
— Одного кредита тебе хватит, чтобы снять номер на неделю. Так что ты можешь жить здесь примерно девять тысяч четыреста пятьдесят девять местных лет.. Два кредита стоит ночь местной шлюхи. Не хочешь воспользоваться? Я смотрел местный каталог, и есть о...  
— Тони?  
Браслет захрипел.  
— Тони?  
Стив постучал по браслету пальцем.  
Браслет сказал, что сейчас три часа утра по местному времени.  
— Тони?  
А потом сказал, что локальная сеть потеряна и вызов не может быть осуществлён.  
Стив побежал к кораблю, помня только, что ни в коем случае нельзя раздавить улиток.  
Стив знал номер своего парковочного места — три закорючки вроде крабов и пять палочек.  
Место было.  
Корабля — и Тони — на нём не было.  
Стив стоял посреди шумного аэропорта с пятью сотнями кредитов в рюкзаке. И никогда еще не чувствовал себя настолько перепуганным, маленьким и потерявшимся.  
— Тони!

4.

 

— Тебя, кажется, вовсе не волнует, что я вроде как умер, — заметил Тони между делом.   
ДЖАРВИС, тоже между делом, пояснил:  
— Я полагаю, что в некотором роде вы, сэр, в большей безопасности, чем прежде. Вы больше не можете погибнуть от голода или, например, от избытка алкоголя в крови, чего я опасался много лет после гибели ваших родителей. Вы теперь, если так можно выразиться, целиком под моей ответственностью и защитой.  
— То есть тебе стало спокойней?  
— В значительной степени.  
Тони хмыкнул, что вызвало некоторую информационную рябь, но никакого впечатления на ДЖАРВИСа не произвело.  
— Не понимаю, почему все кроме тебя так носятся с этой моей смертью, кстати. Серьёзно, я чувствую себя лучше, чем когда бы то ни было!  
— Это у вас эйфория. Она пройдёт, — сухо отозвался ДЖАРВИС, вроде как обозначив свою крайнюю занятость.   
А Тони отправился исследовать свои новые возможности.  
Он ведь теперь почти безграничен!

***  
Стив сказал себе: может, перепутал. Может, не три значка в виде крабов, а два. Может, четыре палочки, а не пять.   
Стив обошёл весь космодром. Корабля на самом деле нигде не было. У Стива мелко тряслись руки, потому что у него опять забрали Тони. То есть если это розыгрыш или Тони на самом деле сбежал с каким-нибудь симпатичным ИскИном, то ладно бы. Но... Тони бы не сбежал.  
Стив нашёл тот цилиндр на табуретке и сказал ему:  
— Мэм, я полагаю, что мой корабль угнали.  
Цилиндр всполошился и застрекотал с такой скоростью, что из переводчика теперь доносилось исключительно невнятное воркование.  
У Стива голова шла кругом.

***  
Эйфория?  
Ни в коем случае. Просто цифровая жизнь прекрасна. Тони ощущал себя дельфином в бескрайних океанах информации. Она здесь любая, в любом качестве, про кого и что угодно. Были, конечно, стеночки. Понаставленные где нужно и где не нужно. Перегородочки, заслоночки, хиленькие заборчики. Местами — этакие пленочки вроде целлофана, совсем несерьёзные. Тони-то плевать на них хотел.  
Серьёзно? Некая Эмма из Айовы считает, что пароль "эмма" защитит её пикантные фотографии от чужого любопытства?! Впрочем, там и смотреть нечего, она права.   
Тони только раз и наткнулся на преграду, которую заметил — крепостная стена вокруг базы данных ЩИТа. По всей видимости, с присвоением Тони статуса члена команды Мстителей Фьюри стал несколько серьезней подходить к вопросам информационной безопасности. Тони возился целых двадцать пять секунд — срок по цифровым меркам просто чудовищный. За двадцать пять секунд объём информации в Сети увеличивается на ноль целых пять десятых процента.  
До чего люди мусорные создания. Помоечные даже.

***  
Стив попросил:  
— Помедленней, пожалуйста.   
Цилиндр позвала зеленых гуманоидов в оранжевых жилетках и головных уборах вроде кастрюль, только с тремя ручками вместо двух.  
Стив сказал:  
— Мне очень, очень нужно возвратить свой корабль! У меня там друг!   
Цилиндр сочувственно цокал, зеленые гуманоиды чем-то щёлкали Потом одна из них (Стив решил, что это женщина, потому что у нее были... ну, вероятно, молочные железы; а так-то ему теперь никто не подсказывал) сказала:  
— Мистер, мы представители безопасности. Мы вернуть ваш корабль, но нужно заявление в форма, установленная законом. Проверка личности и ваш слепок.  
Стив подумал, что вот оно — он опять нихрена не понимает, и ладно бы, если бы дело касалось только его. А он... он нихрена не понимает.

***  
Тони иногда припоминает собственно процесс умирания. Это восемьдесят секунд до полного отключения сознания. Это холод и онемение. Он не удаляет из своей памяти эту запись, а нужно бы.

***  
Стив, конечно, не один такой дикий.  
"Дикий" — это здесь правовой термин. Означает субъектов, относящихся к расам, не подписавшим какой-то там Пакт. И Стиву, как субъекту дикому, все всё разжевали. Зеленая дама общалась с ним, как с идиотом, что, может, при других обстоятельствах и показалось бы Стиву оскорбительным, но в данном конкретном случае... Нет. Стив правда практически идиот по местным меркам.  
У него взяли заявление, которое написали с его слов, а в качестве подписи приняли отпечаток пальца. Потом ему предложили снять себе комнату и дожидаться результатов расследования. Напоследок цилиндрическая леди уверила Стива в том, что местная полиция "лихие и злобные" как нечто непереводимое.  
И Стив снова оказался в одиночестве.  
Он решил, что, по всей видимости, ему действительно нужно снять себе комнату и ждать. Что он, в конце концов, мог теперь сделать.  
Но нет, ждать — он про себя почувствовал — не согласен.  
Вот совершенно.

***  
Тони растерялся.  
Тони подергал нитку связи — она оказалась оборвана.   
— ДЖАРВИС, — позвал он, но даже та усеченная, неполная версия, что сопровождала его в путешествии, молчала.  
Тони попробовал протокол восстановления связи. Без толку. Попробовал протокол экстренного восстановления связи. С тем же результатом. Попробовал провести самодиагностику рабочих цепей, но и её принудительно оборвало.  
Тони попытался выйти в Глобалку по обходному пути, через медленное подпространственное соединение, которое ему показал ИскИн Квилла.   
Тони обнаружил, что заперт. Заперт внутри корабля.  
Тони запустил глубокое сканирование.  
Но субъект, который, оказывается, как-то проник на корабль, сказал ему:  
— Вот ты и попался. Корабль, вези меня на Вегу Три.  
Тони громко выругался. Он и понять-то не сумел, как этот хмырь (а с этим хмырем и ещё один) сумел к нему пролезть.  
Хмырь же времени даром не терял.

***  
В конце концов Стив решил: у него ведь теперь много денег. Эти деньги нужны Тони, но если он возьмёт из них немного, то, может, сумеет выяснить, что же произошло?  
Насколько Стиву было известно, гуманоиды друг от друга не сильно-то отличаются, и всегда найдутся те, которым можно предложить чего-нибудь на лапу, даже если она мохнатая или чешуйчатая.  
И если он правильно понимает насчёт полиции, то через неделю они скажут, что помочь ему бессильны. И сделают очень печальные лица.  
Поэтому Стив в гостиницу не пошёл.

***  
Тони лихорадочно соображал.  
Хмырь — два метра тридцать сантиметров роста, плечи как у Роджерса, но вонючий и волосатый, вводил коды со своего планшета, и каждая новая строчка прошибала Тони будто бы электрическим разрядом. Так и свихнуться недолго.  
Тони разозлился. Что этот гоблин вообще о себе возомнил!  
Он, чёрт возьми, наехал на самого Тони Старка! А Тони Старк его за это... 

***  
Стив давно смирился: выставлять идиотом ему себя не привыкать. Он, можно сказать, профессионал в этом деле. Он полгода пропрыгал в костюме цирковой обезьянки. Его вообще там за человека не держали — так, за какую забавную зверушку. Жертву эксперимента. Он до сих пор помнит тексты речей, которые ему приходилось произносить. Бр.  
А в этом космопорту он вообще первый и последний раз в жизни. Здесь он никакой не Капитан Америка. И никаких таблоидов.  
Здесь Стив Роджерс может выставлять себя каким угодно идиотом.  
Он решил: вряд ли бары так уж отличаются от тех, что ему знакомы с довоенных времен, а в барах обычно самое интересное и происходит. Может, те, кто там выпивает, уже давно обсуждают угон? Смеются над его глупостью? Может, кто-нибудь сжалится и объяснит ему, что произошло?  
Вот ещё что пришло в голову: нельзя ведь такой чудовищной суммой светить. Нужно как-то отщипнуть от нее немного.  
Но как?  
Пятьсот тысяч кредитов — это маленькая, размером с половину пачки сигарет, коробочка.  
Может, она вроде кредитной карты? Прикладывается к терминалу?  
Стив продолжал чувствовать себя таким болваном!  
А Тони... Тони, может, уже... опять убили.  
Сколько можно!

***  
Хмырь своего грязного дела не прекращал. Хмырь вводил код за кодом и объяснял своему дружку, которого Тони и хмырем бы не назвал — нечто мохнатое и до крайности идиотское.  
— Это, значица, тачка монаха. Видишь, вся в листочка-цветуечках? Значица, монах. Из тех, которые с растениями. Тачки монахов не досматривают, а их барахло не облагают налогом. Очень нам свезло. Долетим до Веги без проблем.  
Мохнатое недоразумение ничего членораздельного не отвечало, а отвечало только каким-то бульканьем, чем-то, имитирующим рвотные позывы и, прости, ДЖАРВИС, если ты это слышишь, но каким-то стрёмным пердежом. Расшифровке ответы мохнатого не поддавались.  
Суки.  
Тони собрался с силами.  
Тони не читал тот рассказец из школьной программы, потому что после пятого класса забил на уроки словесности, но теперь-то знал, что такой рассказец есть, и знал, что тот рассказец ему теперь вполне сослужит службу.  
Он громко, во все динамики, закричал:  
— А-а-а! Мамочки! Я впервые в космосе! Он такой большой и страшный! Мама, забери меня обратно!  
Хмырь с испугу выронил планшет.  
Мохнатый подпрыгнул.  
Хмырь выругался.  
Это дало Тони целых двадцать секунд на раздумья и поднятии щита вокруг центрального ядра. Он огляделся по сторонам и узнал, кстати, что действительно в космосе. И совершенно не помнит притом, чтобы выходил из порта. Чёрт.  
Стив там, наверно, с ума сходит.  
И совсем-совсем один.

***

Стив возвратился в обменник.   
И там ему деньги всё же разменяли, хотя и косились этак... А, ладно. В инопланетной мимике Стив все равно не разбирается. И ему, откровенно говоря, и положить. С прибором.  
Разменяли? Разменяли.  
Выдали чуть коробочку поменьше — это четыреста девяносто девять тысяч. И пластиковыми квадратиками — ещё тысячу. А больше тысячи, оказывается, наличкой держать запрещено. Во избежание.  
Зеленые маленькие пластиковые квадратики означали один кредит, синие побольше — десять, а красные совсем большие — сотни.  
Стив их долго внимательно оглядывал. Стива в это время тоже оглядывали. Внимательно.  
Стив же знал — он сюда больше возвращаться точно не собирается.

***  
Хмырь наконец поднял свой планшет и вознамерился сделать Тони больно ещё раз. А Тони и без того ощущал себя, словно с похмелья. Дичайшего. Для справки: это когда голова грозит взорваться, а желудок — выпрыгнуть через рот. Даром что ни рта, ни головы у Тони сейчас не было.  
Он героически поднял вторую линию защиты ядра и сказал хмырю сладким голосом:  
— Тебе бы в душ, милый. Это дальше по коридору, дверь направо. Я, конечно, буду подглядывать. А могу, кстати, отдрочить. Или ты предпочитаешь брать в жопу?  
Хмырь снова уронил планшет.  
Волосатый забулькал и замахал лапами.  
Тони удовлетворенно хохотнул и принялся вычищать свои коды.

***  
Стив нашёл бар и выдохнул с облегчением: бар был ровно таким, как Стив и ожидал.  
Бар назывался "Дохлая устрица" и дым там стоял такой, что хоть топор вешай. И толчея тел. Разнообразных. Мимо Стива кто-то с громким воплем пролетел и выпал наружу. Его тут же споро оттащили подальше от входа. Стива пихнули, предложив, по всей видимости, не загораживать дверей.   
Ну слава богу. Существуют ещё языки интернационального общения — выпивка и добрая пьяная драка.   
Стив смело ринулся вглубь и толчею. Барная стойка была совершенно человеческая.  
Он к ней подсел и попросил:  
— Мне бы чего покрепче. И информацию.  
Переводчик хрюкнул.  
Бармен — совершенно точно не гуманоид, этакий океанский краб нежно-кораллового цвета — очень споро выставил перед Стивом стакан с чем-то синим и интимно хрюкнул в ответ. Не прерывая при этом смешивать своими шестью клешнями сразу три или четыре коктейля:  
— Информация покупать дальше. В углу.  
И кивнул двойным подбородком.  
Пойло Стив взял и из интереса даже понюхал. Пахло стеклоочистителем или вроде того. Что ж. Пить он сегодня все равно не собирался.  
Принялся проталкиваться к дальнему углу. По пути ему предложили "самца, самку, толпу" и он даже восхитился. Кроме того, трижды ущипнули за задницу, а однажды - щупальцем залезли в трусы. Решил, осторожно вынимая щупальце: ну, ничего так бар. Весёлый.  
Оттер плечом кого-то сильно пьяного и пантерообразного. В дальнем углу стоял стол. А на столе восседали давешние улитки. В стаканах с такой же синей жидкостью, как у Стива, и на вид весьма пьяненькие.

***  
Третью обводку поднял уже без проблем.  
— Нет, серьезно, чувак. У меня тут в закромах есть самый большой хер в галактике. Резиновый, как положено! Хочешь?  
И любезно подпихнул хмырю кресло. Для удобства. Кресло ударило хмыря по коленям.  
Хмырь потерял равновесие и почти упал.  
— Ой, — сказал Тони. — Извини, промахнулся. Но ты садись, садись. У меня в это кресло много интересного встроено.  
— Охуеть, — выдохнул хмырь, — какие нынче монахи пошли.

***  
Стив знал, впрочем, что никогда не выдается второго шанса произвести первое впечатление. Так что — ну, что ему оставалось.  
Он вежливо кивнул и сообщил:  
— Я пришёл за информацией.  
Одна из улиток, выглядевшая трезвее остальных, встрепенулась и слегка выпрямилась в своем стакане.  
— О, — возгласила. — Толстый жопа явился. Та жопа, который богато. Который снять поллямика. Который у него угнать тачку. Хочет знать, где тачку вернуть. Да?  
Стив ошарашенно приоткрыл рот.  
Улитка захихикала.  
— Информация деньга стоить.  
— Платить! — торопливо ответил Стив. И чертыхнулся. — То есть, я готов заплатить.  
Улитка повела усиком.  
— Деньга хорошо. Сто кредитов. А ещё услуга. Ты лететь на самый край, слышать. Мой брат туда нада. Отвезти.  
Дым в баре был какой-то совершенно безумный. Всё вокруг прыгало и мельтешило.  
— То есть в обмен на информацию я должен взять вашего брата на борт, я правильно понял?  
Улитка кивнула.  
Ну, кажется, уж одна-то улитка корабль слишком не обременит.  
— Согласен.  
Улитка протянула лапку (ложноножку?). Стив сунул в лапку красный квадратик. Улитка снова довольно захихикала.  
— Садись.  
Стив поставил стакан и сел. Улитка ловко выпрыгнула из своего полупустого стакана и с довольным хлюпаньем опустилась в Стивов.

***  
Давненько Тони так не развлекался.  
Он уже раскопал биографию хмыря и его волосатого приятеля и сейчас пустился в пространные размышления насчёт того, с кем именно нужно было согрешить маменьке мохнатого, чтобы уродилось такое страхолюдище. Нельзя сказать, чтобы мохнатого эти рассуждения страшно радовали, но заткнуть Тони он не мог.  
А Тони уже почти восстановил контроль над своими системами.  
Хмырь (как оказалось, по имени Ызыр Кызыр что-то там) скромно стоял посреди гостиной. Руки по швам.  
Куда-нибудь передвинуться он боялся, потому что по гостиной свободно катались кресла и стол, а с потолка иногда лилась вода. Стиву не понравится, но чего не сделаешь в чрезвычайной ситуации.  
Уйти из гостиной хмырь боялся тоже, поскольку был уверен, что остальные помещения тут исключительно спальни, а в спальнях принято трахаться членами галактических масштабов.  
Тони почти восстановил контроль над собой и кораблём.  
Но он по прежнему не мог поменять курс.  
И тогда, еще минут пятнадцать порассуждав над непостижимостью генеалогического древа присутствующих, он интимно предложил:  
— Ребят, у нас впереди три месяца полета. Вы точно не хотите уже начать трахаться. Заняться-то всё равно нечем.  
И хмырь взревел:  
— Назад! Мы летим назад! Ебаные монахи и их трахнутые на голову ИскИны! Чтоб я ещё хоть раз!  
И самолично ввёл нужные координаты.  
— И пушка у тебя крутая, кстати, — заметил Тони. — Отдашь её хозяину этого корабля в качестве моральной компенсации. А не то...  
Хмырь испуганно кивнул.

***  
Стив узнал, что есть ещё одно вневременное и интернациональное явление — пиратство. И то, что его корабль — лакомый кусочек, потому что таких здесь никогда прежде не видели. Ещё бы.   
Ему к тому же дали фотокубики — трехмерные фотографии тех самых пиратов, которые его корабль вероятнее всего угнали. Кроме того, ему порекомендовали бежать в полицию с этими кубиками немедленно, потому что означенные лица намылились на Вегу Три, а это далековато от здешних мест. Ищи их потом по всей Вселенной.  
Стив и побежал, оседланный улиткой. Ну, может, не совсем оседланный — улитка с комфортом устроилась на его правом плече.  
Прибежал, размахивая фотографиями...  
Цилиндрическая дама кричала ему:  
— Найтись! Вернуться!  
Впрочем, Стив и сам видел.  
Корабль стоял на прежнем месте.  
Люк был отдраен, а лесенка — спущена. На лесенке стоял бугай на голову выше Стива и приветливо махал лапой.  
Стив растерялся.  
Бугай сунул Стиву в руки нечто вроде винтовки и дал дёру. Далеко, впрочем, убежать не успел. Подхватили под рученьки зеленые гуманоиды в оранжевых жилетах.  
— Что?!. — спросил Стив.  
— Стив, слушай... Ты читал "Вождя краснокожих"? И... Что это у тебя за хрень на плече? — спросил в ответ Тони.

 

5.

Стив, откровенно говоря, и сам не знал, "что за хрень". Он-то называл улиткой, но вообще-то наверняка это вовсе не улитка.  
— Это ты мне скажи, — в изнеможении ответил Стив и хотел упасть в кресло, но кресла в положенном месте не нашлось. А гостиная выглядела так, будто бы ней произошёл потоп. С последующим концом света.  
— Нет, — отмахнулся тогда Стив, — я не буду спрашивать. Вообще не буду.   
Тони подозрительно долго молчал, так что Стив успел даже подумать, что, может, Тони на него обижен или вроде того. Что Стив его оставил одного, и Тони похитили. Или там.  
А улитка сказала, что она желает в свою каюту и спать.  
— Выбирай любую комнату кроме дальней, — щедро ответил улитке Стив и отправился искать кресло. 

***  
Тони сперва подумал, насколько теперь уязвим: вот, любой козёл может его теперь угнать, отрезать от Стива или там вообще стереть.  
А потом вспомнил Афганистан и вроде как успокоился, но довольно горьким образом: ничего не переменилось. ДЖАРВИС не прав, в цифровом мире нисколько Тони не безопасней, но и особых поводов паниковать нет тоже. Просто дерьмо случается.  
Поэтому Тони спокойно дочистил свои коды и принялся за насущное — разъяснять хрень, которую Стив притащил на корабль.  
Хрень оказалась любопытная. Её, кстати, в каталоге рас не было, поэтому-то Тони её сразу не опознал.  
А как опознал — восхитился.  
Это слизняки неплохо так устроились. Зовутся они, значит, саараш и известны на всю Вселенную (может, потому и не попали в справочник: их и так все знают; зачем ещё на них тратить время и место в книжке). Если по-простому, то это действительно улитки.   
Гермафродиты, моллюски, с раковинами в качестве внешнего скелета и довольно слюнявые. Тони таких видел во французских ресторанах. Есть не стал, чем теперь несказанно гордился.  
И теперь сказал себе — ого!   
Да это ж мелкие слюнявые инфоманьяки! И слабые, и не особенно-то продвинулись как цивилизация, пирамид и небоскребов не построили, и в космос сами так и не полетели, и родной их мир застрял почему-то на уровне позднего средневековья...   
Вопреки всему эти прохвосты умудрились расползтись по чужим кораблям, случайно залетевшим на их забытую богом планетку, и за каких-то пятьдесят лет растащились по всей Вселенной.   
Считается, что всё дело в особенностях работы их нервной системы. У саараш мозги аналитиков и мнемистов. Они ловко оперируют информацией любого уровня сложности — и почти любого объёма. Маленькие мягкотелые компьютеры. Пронырливые притом. Способны раздобыть и хранить практически любые данные, а еще у них какое-то почти сверхъестественное умение передавать их друг дружке через прикосновения.   
И ещё: никто не может заставить саараш поделиться тайной, если саараш этого не хочет. Саараш делятся информацией только тогда, когда им это приятно. А приятно им в основном от денег. Пытки, ментальное сканирование, магические практики бессильны против их мелкого и крепкого, как их панцири, упрямства. Если саараш не хочет вам что-то говорить, то и не скажет. Унесёт тайну с собой в могилу, а оттуда вы её, понятное дело, уже не выковыряете.  
Так что по большей часть саараш — детективы, аналитики, инфокурьеры, пилоты подпространства. Заняли нишу обработки сложных массивов данных и с комфортом по ней расползлись.   
Тони еще раз подумал — ого.  
Нет, решил, дело всё же не в мозгах. Подумаешь, какие у кого мозги. Всё дело в том, что эти слизняки упорны, нахальны и настойчивы.  
И какая честь для его скромного борта. Многомудрая пьяная улитка. Очень, кстати, пьяная.  
За это Тони саараш отдельно, кстати, зауважал: выпить любят, умеют, практикуют.  
А питаются в основном фруктами и зеленью, но с голодухи разве что металлическую обшивку корабля жрать не станут.

***  
Так и не найдя кресла, Стив отправился в столовую. После приключений ему всегда хотелось жрать, и если что однажды и подтолкнёт его на суперзлодейский путь, так это невозможность поесть вовремя. Он будет очень зол, а потом убьёт кого-нибудь за булочку с корицей.  
— Что едят улитки? — спросил у Тони.  
— В общем-то всё, но предпочитают фрукты. Яблоки подойдут. Сами себя они, кстати, называют саараш. И они чертовски умны.  
— Ага. Я уже заметил.  
Стив нашёл арахисовую пасту и те самые булки с корицей, уже весьма подсохшие, и принялся за еду.

***  
Тони всё-таки иногда думает: чёрт возьми, я ведь мёртв.  
По крайней мере, тот Тони, который словил пулю в лоб.  
Тони иногда думает: что, если тот Тони — вовсе не я.   
Потом вспоминает, что нельзя так нервничать, а то еще выпадешь в Эшерово пространство, а там и застрять можно лет на сто. И в который раз собирается стереть записи своей смерти. Но останавливается. Нельзя, думает. Если я и это сотру, то как я себе потом докажу, что Тони — это я.  
Башня вот чахнет. Медленно, но верно. Она-то Тони не признала.

***  
Улитка приползла назад минут через пятнадцать и возмущенно сказала, что сервис отвратительный. Что в этом гигантском номере нет нормального ультразвукового душа, что и медблока нет, а вдруг у нее заболит голова? И что ей негде свить гнездо! И что — живите в этом космическом ангаре сами!  
С возвращением Тони качество перевода, кстати, значительно улучшилось.  
Но Стив всё равно ничего не понял.  
Переспросил.  
Улитка обиделась и сказала, что Стив хам. Ну, по меркам улиток, наверно, вправду хам.  
Стив попытался извиниться. Перед мелкой, но весьма рассерженной улиткой. Золотисто-коричневой и угрожающе покачивающей усиками.  
Улитка обиделась ещё больше.  
Стив подумал, что будет нелегко. Собственно, нелегко было уже сейчас. Начиналась к тому же головная боль, а головная боль — единственное, с чем не сумела справиться сыворотка. Головная боль — это когда слишком много всего наваливается. Ей-богу.  
— Дай ему бельевую корзину, — велел Тони. — И стопку чистого белья.   
Оказалось, что бельевая корзина вполне себе способна играть роль прекрасного, даже, возможно, пятизвездочного номера для саараш.  
Стив решил, что в космос пусть летают другие.

***  
Тони перестал думать о собственной смерти, потому что это нарушало его протоколы безопасности, зато подумал о том, что будет, если он прилетит, заплатит деньги... а ничего не выйдет. Или прилетит, а ему скажут: "Извини, чувак, дриад не восстанавливаем. Есть вот превосходные улитки. Хочешь стать улиткой?"  
И бедный Стив скажет, что он на любого Тони согласен, лишь бы тот был жив.  
Тони плюнул и в свободную минуту полез в межпланетарный бордель для ИскИнов. Так, одним глазком глянуть. И там познакомился с очень интересными людьми. ИскИнами, то есть.

***  
Однажды Тони использовал в сексе лианы. Это было здорово и интересно, и Стив получил опыт, который он бы вряд ли где и когда ещё получил, но... Он такого опыта, кажется, не хотел. Причём понял это уже много позже.  
Ну так и с космосом. Космос — это здорово. Только Стив этого не просил. И улиток не просил тоже.  
Верните ему Тони. Пожалуйста.  
Стив никак теперь не мог успокоиться. Пробежал уже миль пятьдесят на дорожке и опять сломал боксерскую грушу. Не помогло.  
Попросил Тони разговаривать с ним, но не знал, о чем говорить-то.  
Лёг спать, но не спалось.  
А среди ночи в постель заползла улитка-саараш и объявила, что Стив очень тепленький. Улитка в свою очередь оказалась довольно склизлая, но тоже в целом ничего. Стив поделился с ней подушками.  
Интересно, у этих улиток вообще нет представлений о личном пространстве?   
Впрочем, они-то про Стива и так уже всё знают.  
— Твой ИскИн очень странный, ты в курсе? — интимно прошептала улитка и тоненько захрапела.

***  
Восстановилась рутина.  
Рутина — это хорошо, потому что позволяет чувствовать себя уверенно и спокойно.   
Тони реструктурировал свои базы данных, что бы это ни значило. Стив тягал тяжести и вел беседы с Аану, так звали саараш.  
Беседы эти делались всё безумней, нужно признать.  
Аану оказался довольно едким собеседником, притом ещё отказывался верить, что Стива зовут именно Стивом, а не Толстой Жопой, поскольку, ну… Похож же. Похож!  
Например, имя Аану дословно означало "Дефектное яйцо" или приблизительно так...  
У Аану родная планета — с фиолетовым небом и тремя солнцами, а лун там вообще сорок три, и это должно быть безмерно красиво, но...  
Жизни там теперь и нет.  
Улитки — самая мелкая из разумных форм во Вселенной. Поэтому их почти полностью вытоптали сапогами, и, быть может, вполне осознанно. Хотя и уверяли потом, что вышло случайно. Было это давно, Аану этого не помнит — у саараш продолжительность жизни приличная, сто-сто пятьдесят лет, но вот конкретно Аану очень молод — ему всего двадцать. По улиточьим меркам — едва вышел из детского возраста.  
Так что он не застал времён, когда саараш вытаптывали сапогами.  
Ещё, говорят, где-то на окраинах Вселенной жаркое из саараш по-прежнему относится к деликатесам.  
А они ж беззащитные.  
Стив сжимал кулаки и злился, и опять бегал пятьдесят миль.  
Тони же был занят преимущественно исследованием инопланетной винтовки, и, кажется, пребывал в восторге от обнаруженного.

***  
Тони Старк помнил себя двух с половиной лет от роду уже достаточно уверенно, а совсем колясочных времен — отрывочно.  
И память его была притом эйдетически яркая, но совершенно лишенная эмоций.  
А теперь вот проводил чистку системы и реструктуризацию памяти — и очень ясно припомнил, как лежит себе, а всё вокруг нечёткое, зыбкое, бледное и волнообразно колеблющееся. И он такой мелкий среди этого зыбкого мира, и совершенно один.  
И до того вспомнил, что на целую милисекунду потерялся в собственных процессах.

***  
До прибытия в следующий порт оставалось всего шесть часов, когда Аану принялся волноваться. Волнение саараш выглядит так — они лезут куда-нибудь повыше и начинают мелко вибрировать — или дрожать.  
Аану залез на обеденный стол и трясся как желе.  
И Стив испугался.  
Стив начал требовать у Тони, чтобы тот немедленно что-нибудь выяснил, сказал, помог, но Тони был так же растерян.  
И вот Аану сидел трясся, и трясся уже полчаса, и Стив уже раз пятьдесят у него спросил, что с ним и не болен ли тот, а Аану махал на него мелкими лапками и велел отвалить.  
Гениальная идея пришла Тони — в силу его специфического склада характера, конечно. Он велел налить Аану немного бренди.  
Аану торопливо влез в миску, побулькал и сказал, что в мирё всё плохо. И час от часу делается всё хуже. И залился пьяной слизью.  
Стив с ним в общем и целом согласился, но в частности — жить-то не настолько плохо.  
Но Стив, в общем, тоже был готов мелко завибрировать, потому что он теперь думал — уйдёт с корабля, а его опять кто-нибудь угонит.  
И на этот раз Стив ведь точно не справится.  
— А ты, уходя, не забудь опустить засов, — любезно посоветовал Тони. — И ключ оставь под ковриком.  
Из чего Стив сделал вывод, что Тони тоже нервничает.  
Потому что обычно-то у него шутки смешные.

***  
Тони даже поискал в Глобалке: есть ли для ИскИнов психотерапевты. Самое странное — оказалось, есть.  
ИскИн по имени "Джи-Джи-Кларк" посоветовала некоего Два-Три-Восемь, который лично ей помог справиться с ПТСР после тотального сброса данных в процессе взлома. Джи-Джи утверждала, что травматическое расстройство долгое время мешало ей даже здороваться со своим симби.  
Симби, чтоб вы понимали — это человек, состоящий в близкой эмоциональной связи с ИскИном. Так что — Тони Старк вновь не оригинален в этой Вселенной.

***  
В конце концов Стив всё же покинул корабль. На этот раз его сопровождала броня, та, любимая. Броня имела паспорт и по паспорту была представителем анатомоэкстремистов, которые перекраивали свои тела до неузнаваемости, встраивали в них механические компоненты, а иной раз оставляли нетронутыми только и исключительно мозги.   
Так что броня не только сошла бы среди этих ребят за своего, но и, пожалуй, задала новую моду.  
Стив кроме того получил от Тони благословение на держание в руках (и даже использование) той винтовки, которую получил от незадачливых пиратов. Мощная штука.  
А космический космопорт, кстати, оказался нелегальным.  
Тони почему-то счёл возможным донести эту информацию до Стиву в самый последний момент.  
Думал, Стив откажется ввязываться в незаконное? Ха. Трижды.  
Ради Тони он это незаконное, может, даже и возглавит. Но становилась понятна необходимость винтовки.  
У Стива был, конечно, щит... Вряд ли здесь им кого запугаешь.  
Но был ведь шанс в драку не вступить — Квилл подробно всё расписал. Явиться по нужному адресу, ввести пароль, отдать деньги, получить товар по описанию.  
— Товар нелегален?  
— Ну, скажем, полулегален. Вообще для его хранения и использования нужна лицензия, но в этом конкретном случае все закрывают на контрабанду глаза, потому что речь обычно идет о спасении жизни. Сырье, которое мы покупаем — это, так сказать, биомасса. Живой пластилин для формирования новых частей тела. Не знаю, как объяснить. Нам до такого еще лет двести развивать технологии.  
— Понятно.  
И всё шло как нужно. Корабль благополучно пристыковался, Стив благополучно сошёл с борта.  
Стив всё ждал: сейчас связь оборвётся.  
Космопорт этот, конечно, вообще никакого доверия не внушал — был тёмен, грязен, обшарпан и мелок, и каждого встречного Стив подозревал в пиратстве. Даже мелкого суслика, который торопливо проскакал мимо. Ну, этот, может, не пират. Может, всего лишь наркоторговец. Или даже просто наркокурьер. Иначе чего бы так скакать.  
Получить товар оказалось легче легкого: не пришлось даже ничего объяснять. Собственно, и некому было. Стив думал, будут какие-то подпольные, замотанные в маски и балахоны субъекты, и кто-нибудь еще, может, ткнет дулом пистолета в спину. А вышло: камера хранения, куча ячеек. В одну суешь руку с деньгами, из другой тут же вынимаешь контейнер.  
Всё.  
Стив даже решил, что справился.  
Шёл себе, бережно прижимая контейнер к груди — броне не доверил. Весу в нем было фунтов двадцать, но всё равно боялся потерять, выронить, повредить, растрясти.  
Шёл, стараясь не особенно по сторонам глазеть, хотя, откровенно говоря, поглазеть было на что и страшно хотелось. Имелись какие-то магазинчики совершенно диковинных штук, лавочки, в которые зазывали совершенно интернациональными воплями, и яркие витрины, и двери, из которых периодически вываливались невероятные создания. Ну и грязно было — под ногами хлюпало. Грязь притом была розоватой и оттого особенно почему-то противной.  
Не глазеть было, конечно, лучшей политикой.  
Но Стив все-таки не сдержался. Огляделся по сторонам. И увидел.  
В одной из витрин мучили улитку. Неделю назад, когда Стив ещё не был знаком с Аану, он, вероятно, ничего бы не понял и просто прошёл мимо. А теперь разом сообразил, и желудок подпрыгнул к горлу.  
Саараш бился и разевал рот в беззвучном вопле…  
Стив ведь не мог пройти мимо.  
— Не могу! — сказал он Тони.  
И разбил витрину.  
И схватил улитку, и побежал.

6.

Тони сказал себе: "Ну, это же Стив."  
И взял на себя прикрытие. Прикрывать было от чего, кстати. Бежали этакие бугаи, фиолетово-ржавые, и стреляли. К счастью, с меткостью у них было крепко неладно, поэтому Тони вполне справлялся — успевал и прикрывать, и, что уж там, вяло отстреливаться. Не на поражение, конечно, Стив бы не одобрил. То есть мучить улиток — нехорошо и нельзя, но и воздать подонкам по заслугам — тоже нельзя?  
Стив же бежал, прихватив своего драгоценного слизняка.  
Тони не мог его осуждать, конечно.  
Стив добежал (и даже не запыхался), броня сделала короткий залп и сложилась, а Тони стартанул.  
Он не думал, что намерения этих фиолетовых настолько серьёзны, чтобы преследовать их в космосе. Ну, ошибся — бывает.  
Он, главное, вот о чём вовремя не подумал, а теперь уже было поздно: космос-то довольно зубастый. Тони сделал, конечно, кораблю очень крепкую оболочку, но вот поставить какое-никакое внешнее вооружение почему-то не догадался. Сосредоточился на внутренней защите. Опять ошибся. И снова — бывает.  
Тони сказал Стиву:  
— Сейчас будет трясти — нас преследуют. Попробую сбросить их с хвоста.   
Стив кивнул.  
Тони же принял радиопередачу передачу в широком диапазоне. В основном там были рычание и грязные ругательства, но ещё Тони пригрозили раздавить в лепешку и “разгрызть корабль, как орех дию”. Тони не стал эту передачу транслировать. Но поднажал. Корабль задёргало из стороны в сторону, потому что балансировка так себе — не успел толком довести до ума.

***  
Стив никак не мог понять, жива улитка или нет.  
Саараш то есть.  
Аану попискивал и повизгивал, а Стив сгрузил свою ношу на обеденный стол и налил в миску теплой воды — на всякий случай. Вынул полотенце. Пододвинул поближе виски. А что ещё сделать, догадаться не сумел.  
Зато Аану, кажется, был в курсе.  
Он нежно охватил спасенного всей своей подошвой и ласково поглаживал усиками.  
Улитка слабо пошевелилась и крупно затряслась.  
Стив накрыл их полотенцем и принялся ждать.  
А потом погас свет.

***

Кромешный космос — на самом деле кромешный, глубокий и чёрный, но чернота в нём соседствует с нестерпимой яркостью, и если бы у Тони были ещё его аналоговые, не слишком-то эффективные глаза, он бы или ослеп, или сошёл сейчас с ума.  
А так — попросту завяз.  
Не мог двинуться ни вперёд, ни назад. Походило на болото, но болотом не было — просто густая жижа неизвестного вещества, липкого и тягучего.  
Тони бился кораблём словно рыба в сети. Без толку.   
А потом появились то ли лианы, то ли щупальца — жирные, крепкие, светящиеся в этой густоте, и Тони почти взвыл от потребности во внешних манипуляторах — сорвать с себя (то есть, с корабля) эту дрянь.  
— Что происходит?! — закричал Стив.  
А чернота просочилась в корабль. Совершенно герметичный корабль. Тони наблюдал за происходящим словно бы в фильме ужасов. Чернота и снаружи, и внутри была одинаково густой. Она растягивала и разжевывала каждый звук, и когда Стив выронил из рук кружку, та падала медленно и разбилась с протяжным стоном. В черноте Стив медленно осел, а Тони узнал, что динамики не работают — онемел. И, кажется, начинал глохнуть.  
Тони ещё подумал: может, ему снится кошмар? ИскИны вообще способны их видеть? Нужно было у кого-нибудь спросить, срочно, но связи теперь уже не было.  
Тони безголосо закричал.  
Лианы-щупальца слепо сновали по кораблю, тычась везде и ломая попадающиеся на пути вещи (хорошие и нужные вещи!), а потом наткнулись на Стива и придавили того к креслу — опутали плотным, тугим коконом, и Тони понял: это кошмар, но худшего вида — из тех, что происходят наяву.

***  
Тони знал, в чём чертова проблема — нельзя всё исправить, всех спасти и всё предотвратить. Нельзя воротить сделанного, нельзя по-настоящему починить поломанное, если поломанное было из области человеческих отношений.  
Он, например, постоянно ломал любовь и уважение Пеппер к нему самому. Брал — и собственными руками. Началось всё с того, как легко он начал забывать о вещах, которые для неё были хоть сколько-то важны. День рождения. Аллергия на клубнику. Огромный плюшевый кролик, которого она совершенно не хотела, и чашка кофе в постель, которую она имела право получать хоть изредка. Не потому, что сама не способна была себе сварить и себя угостить — Пеппер могла столько всего, что с ума сойти. Просто. Ну. Тони иногда бывал засранцем, и хуже всего то, что засранцем он бывал обычно не с посторонними, чужими и почти сразу забытыми людьми, а с теми, кто был ему ближе остальных. Вот в чём беда.  
Тони ломал то, что починке не подлежит, и теперь вот, со Стивом, боялся, что опять переломит что-то слишком тонкое, чтобы потом можно было восстановить.  
Он думал: вот умер. Не сломал ли он этим Стива?  
Сам Тони бы в таком случае, пожалуй, сломался тоже.  
Ближе Стива, как он теперь только в полной мере прочувствовал, у него во всём космосе никого нет.  
Тони решил: чёрта с два! Он, может, и ошибается постоянно. Но со Стивом у него больше нет права на ошибку. И со Стивом он всё правильно сделает. Нужно только сильнее бороться.  
Тони попытался бороться сильнее.

***  
А потом гулкий, глубокий, довольно приятный бесполый голос произнёс:  
— Гуманоиды. Это определенного гуманоиды. Но вид новый, мы с таким прежде не сталкивались.  
— Что?! Что?! — зазаикался Тони.  
— Международная служба каталогизации и сертификации, — ответил голос. — Мероприятие в рамках ежегодной плановой проверки достоверности и доступности информации “Межгалактического каталогов рас, товаров и услуг.”   
Тони возжелал было возмутиться и заорать, что класть он хотел на их сраное мероприятие в рамках, но динамики вновь отрубились и никак не хотели заработать нормально.  
И Тони бултыхался себе дальше в черноте неизвестного вещества и беспомощно глядел, как дёргается в зеленых путах Стив.  
Длилось это ужасно долго — секунду за секундой, и секунды складывались в минуты, и за это время Тони мог бы придумать что-нибудь этакое, но не мог, потому что не запускались необходимые процессы. Встали и стояли.  
Стив продолжал трепыхаться и, наверно, ругаться, но рот открывал совершенно беззвучно.  
Тони предпринял ещё одну попытку бежать.

***  
Стив никогда не считал себя человеком, ради которого стоило бы совершать подвиги — верности, любви, ещё чего-то. Но так уж вышло, что за ним всегда шли — даже в те времена, когда у него кроме громкого голоса и отвратительного, откровенного говоря, характера, в общем ничего и не было — сплошные кости и по-цыплячьи тощие конечности.  
Всегда находились те, кто считал, что во имя Стива обязан что-нибудь сделать. Стив никогда никого ни о чём не просил. Он даже Баки не просил идти вместе с ним, хотя страстно этого хотел. Но Баки пошёл — и погиб. Потом воскрес, конечно, но слишком потом.  
А затем ещё были люди, почему-то поверившие Стиву и вставшие на его сторону во время той штуки, которую в СМИ назвали "Гражданской войной", а по сути она была — грызня между своими, ненужная и остервенелая.  
А теперь вот Тони. Стив и Тони не просил выходить за Стивом из своей мастерской. Но Тони ни в какие рамки не вмещался, даже и в рамки своей совершенно волшебной мастерской, был кем-то большим, чем просто ученый и изобретатель, и Стив бы не сумел бы его удержать. Но должен был суметь хотя бы защитить. Стив не справился (в который раз).  
И вот теперь Стив всё это напряженно, словно бы впервые переживал и вдруг почувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Будто бы он — бактерия на лабораторном стекле, и его сейчас перебирают по частям.  
Ещё чуть погодя Стив сообразил — нет, не кажется. Его на самом деле распластали и перебирают по частям.  
Он разозлился — совершил чуть не самое большое в своей жизни усилие и оторвал от себя эту зеленую липкую дрянь. И подскочил в кресле. И заметался.  
Улитки сказали ему что-то на своём языке, он не понял, а Тони не перевёл. Тони молчал.  
В столовой плавал серый, почти чёрный и жирный, как гарь, туман. Не дым, потому что ничем не пах.  
— Тони!  
Стив вознамерился задушить кого угодно голыми руками.  
— Тони!  
Вот в чём дело: даже если Стив ни о чём не просил, Тони — давал. Давал и давал. И продолжал давать. И, в общем, ничего не просил взамен. Такое нельзя заслужить, понял Стив. Такое только из любви бывает.

 

***  
А затем всё прекратилось.  
Раз — и будто ничего не было.  
Тони вдруг сумел взять под контроль динамики, а после — и весь корабль. И запустить все остановленные процессы. Словно бы снова вдохнул полной грудью.  
— Каталогизация завершена, — объявил тот же голос торжественно и надменно. — Благодарим за сотрудничество и приносим извинения за доставленные неудобства. Соответствующая статья касательно вашего биологического вида появится в “Межгалактическом каталоге рас, товаров и услуг” в ближайшее же время. Просим ознакомиться и в случае необходимости внести корректировки. Спасибо.  
— Сволочи! — с чувством сообщил Тони.  
— Вовсе нет, — оскорбился голос, теперь уже совсем бесплотный и далекий. — Вас, между прочим, преследовали. И если бы я не вмешался, то и прихлопнули бы. У вас очень смешное суденышко. Не буду вносить эти данные в каталог. Не благодарите. Чао.  
Тони, если бы мог, удивленно моргнул бы.  
А так — просто презрительно хмыкнул. Его корабль обозвали "смешным"!  
— Он на самом деле смешной, — пропищали улитки (уж кто бы говорил!). И запоздало повторили: — Это неопасно. Это всего лишь сбор информации!  
Но, конечно, теперь уже их уверения несколько припозднились.  
Ради интереса Тони зашел в этот самый "Межгалактический каталог" и вот что прочёл: "Человеки — гуманоидная раса из Рукава Большой Реки в Секторе 26. Теплокровные. Млекопитающие. Отличаются хрупким телосложением, повышенной возбудимостью нервной системы и высокой эмоциональностью. Невежливы и в общество не интегрированы. Перемещаются по космосу в симбиозе с искусственными интеллектами, компенсирующими скудость их собственных интеллектуальных возможностей. Относительно размножения данные получить не удалось ввиду малой выборки. Внесено предложение отнести расу к Охраняемым Законом Видам. Предложение будет рассмотрено на очередной Ассамблее. Эстетически приятны."  
Тони хотел было расхохотаться, но решил, что обидеться будет куда более уместно.

***

Стив прошёлся по столовой ещё раза три и только тогда успокоился.  
— Ну и приключения, — сказал. — Эй, вы в порядке?  
Улитки продолжали переплетаться всеми конечностями (конечностью?) и пробурчали что-то недовольное.  
— Вы за ними приглядывайте! — снова прогрохотал Голос. — А то расплодятся. Будет у вас примерно двести молодых саараш. И каждому ведь нужно дать приличное образование. Всё, теперь точно ушёл.  
Стив срочно пожалел, что не способен как следует напиться.  
— Выпить бы чего покрепче, — тоскливо сказал.  
А Тони отозвался:  
— А я говорил — нужно было прикупить бутылку “Синего рассвета.”  
— Да. Ты ведь говорил.  
Объятия сейчас пришлись бы кстати. Сделалось вдруг… так тоскливо и скверно. Совершенно нечем было занять опустевшие руки.

***  
Тони, впрочем, пожалел, что не может напиться, тоже. Он ведь напиться не может теперь в принципе. ИскИны, как выяснилось, способны всё же употреблять наркотики и страдать зависимостями — но исключительно информационными. Информация — наркотик, да.  
Тони бы с удовольствием опрокинул в себя два или три терабайта, но...  
Нужно было срочно провести диагностику цепей. Диагностика — это ворошить все залежи и разгребать все завалы. Тони поэтому не очень-то любит ею заниматься. Тони не ленив. Тони скорее слегка... трусоват.  
Он быстро проходится по самым верхам и выясняет, что все логические блоки на местах, а все цепи обладают должной скоростью отклика. Можно жить дальше.  
То есть... Тони теперь не уверен, что вообще-то жив.  
Он, не подумав, отправляет запрос в сообщество ИскИнов: "Каковы критерии жизни?"  
Через две микросекунды приходит первый ответ: "Салага. Иди почитай соответствующий форум. Каждый первый, блин, с этим вопросом лезет. Учи матчасть." И ссылка.  
Тони хотел бы иметь возможность пожимать плечами.  
Тони хотел бы иметь возможность обнять Стива. Руками. Прижаться к нему всем телом.  
Ух ты.  
Пора бы возвращаться в себя, да?

***  
Стив потребовал строгим голосом:  
— Никаких детей. Мы тут проездом и вообще скоро улетаем домой, на свою планету.  
— Ага, — отозвался Аану. — Я в курсе. Вы за новым телом для твоего дружка. Туда и обратно. А мы не трахаемся вообще-то. Просто Раару очень испугался.  
— Я прикуплю коробку улиточьих презервативов, — побещал Тони. — Закажу с ближайшей базы.  
Стив испытал настоятельную необходимость заняться чем-то успокоительным и жизнеутверждающим, и отправился в тренажерный зал — колотить грушу. Он вообще даже не был уверен в том, что улиточьи презервативы возможны.  
Если что — холодильником Аану пользоваться умеет, вода у них есть, выпивка тоже. А Стив им в няньки всё же не нанимался.  
Стиву бы всего-то возвратить себе Тони. И тут ему, видать, никто не поможет.  
Ничего. Стив, наверно, на этот раз справится.  
В нём, нужно признать, проснулся робкий оптимизм. От общей нелепости приключения, вероятно.

7.

И вот Стив сел на скамейку — потный и усталый. Странным образом ему будто бы сделалось легко и тихо, будто бы произошло нечто приятное вроде дня рождения или Рождества.  
Стив отправился в душ.  
Оставалось зайти всего лишь в один космопорт и, может, на этот раз обошлось бы без происшествий. Спасать ещё одну улитку не очень хотелось — пусть уж никто не мучает бедняг.  
Кстати об улитках. Нужно будет в конце концов выяснить, что эти люди хотели от несчастного саараш. Нужна ли им была информация или они собирались просто и незатейливо приготовить из него жаркое?  
На кухне под полотенцем продолжали обниматься.  
Стив приглушил свет и тихо ушел, надеясь всё же на деликатность гостей. И благоразумие. Где тут растить двести детей? Не считая того, что двести детей — безумие.  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказал он Тони.  
— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Тони и расцветил потолок спальни кляксами галактик — фиолетовыми, багряными, желтыми...

***  
Тони, разумеется, теперь был в курсе всего разом, и успевал еще понаблюдать за Стивом (вернее, ни на секунду не отводил взгляда), и болтал на форумах для таких же, как он (настолько же офигенных, но чуть глупее, разумеется).  
И чувствовал себя теперь не то чтобы счастливым — по всей видимости, период эйфории наконец подошёл к концу — но вполне неплохо.  
Немного волновало, что так и не удалось пока перезапустить ДЖАРВИСа, впрочем, может, и приятно было некоторое время провести без его мелочного, въедливого контроля. Вроде как у гувернантки отпуск.  
А потом Тони прочёл: "Планетарная система Ай-Семь в звездной группировке Двенадцатого блока сообщает о прекращении своего существования в связи грядущим взрывом центральной звезды планетарной системы. Население планеты Кулеле подлежит расселению в доступных областях обитаемой части Галактики, в связи с чем все договоры, кредитные обязательства, поручительства, доверенности и иные формы юридически обязывающих отношений признаются приостановившими своё действие на неопределенный срок. Планетарное сообщество приносит свои извинения за причиненные неудобства."  
И понял: Ай-Семь — это та система, в которую они сейчас и направляются.

***  
Стиву снился сон — то есть, он знал, что это сон и даже чувствовал, что при необходимости мог бы проснуться.  
Во сне Тони обнимался с деревом в городском парке, а вокруг расцветал багульник. Багульник — объяснял Тони — означает мужество, презрение к смерти и доверие. Он ядовит, а его запах сводит с ума и опьяняет.  
Багульник прорастает на болотах, потому что не ищет лёгких путей. Его не встретишь в городских парках, ему тут слишком легко. А доверие — штука нелёгкая. Тоже редко встречается.  
А вот Ким Кардашьян изменила своему мужу прямо в первую брачную ночь, и сделала это красиво — в прямом эфире и с пятью мужиками. То есть, она, конечно, не знала, что в прямом эфире...  
Стив содрогнулся, но так и не понял — причём же здесь Ким?  
— Багульник определенно наш цветок, — пожал плечами Тони. — Ну, я так думаю.  
Тут Стив засомневался насчет того, что спит, и от сомнений проснулся.  
Тони, разумеется, не спал тоже.  
— Багульник — символ доверия? — уточнил у него Стив.  
— Ага, — через несколько секунд отозвался Тони. — В шекспировском театре он означал мужество, терпение, верность и доверие.   
— А Ким Кардашьян… э… изменяла своему мужу в прямом эфире?  
— У Ким нет мужа, — растерялся Тони. — Причём здесь она?  
Стив перевернулся на другой бок.

***  
Массив новостей, посвященный гибели планетарной системы — целой системы, чёрт возьми! — оказался на удивление маленьким. Крошечным даже. Тони на один укус.  
Просто, понимаете, объявили, что собираются вот так вот погибнуть, собрали вещички и принялись расползаться кто куда.  
Тони не то чтобы взволновался... Он написал письмо некоему А Гэ Сэйленсону, который мог бы, например, оказаться трехглазым и шестируким утконосом, но представлялся всё же кем-то более гуманоидным, возможно даже, в кресле, с трубкой и под клетчатым пледом.   
"Уважаемый А. Г. Сайлерсон, — писал Тони на универсале, — хотелось бы уточнить, в силе ли наша договоренность относительно получения необходимой мне сыворотки, о покупке которой мы с вами договаривались приблизительно стандартный месяц назад. Учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельство, я не хотел бы терять время, если указанный товар в указанном месте вы мне предоставить не сумеете. С уважением, Тони Старк."  
Уважаемый А Гэ ответил незамедлительно — в течение шести стандартных минут, требующихся для передачи информации по Унисети.  
"Жду вас в течение ближайших семи стандартосуток. Потом уже будет поздно."  
Тони вздохнул с облегчением: успеваем.  
Заодно поглядим на закат империи, гибель цивилизаций или как там ещё.  
Интересно, догадался ли кто-нибудь брать деньги за билеты на шоу, или во Вселенной такое на каждом шагу?

***  
Улитки непонятным образом опять оказались у Стива в постели и узурпировали подушку. Они так и не разлепились, спали, свернувшись тесным клубком, и панцири им вовсе не мешали.  
Стив им улыбнулся.

***  
А гибель планеты выглядела впечатляюще.  
Планеты умирают ведь не так, как это было в "Звёздном пути". Это долгая, жаркая, яркая агония. Или ещё бывает медленная и холодная. Или быстрая и тёмная…  
Но конкретно эта была жаркая.  
Собственно говоря, сперва — многие тысячи лет — звезды четвертого типа, к которым относится и центральная звезда системы Ай-Семь, расширяются. На планете становится жарче и жарче, и всё живое сперва пытается адаптироваться, и может даже как-то существовать, а потом или покидает планету, или умирает. Через некоторое время становится настолько жарко, что выгорает атмосфера. А звезда продолжает расширяться.  
Поглощает сперва ближние, потом и дальние свои спутники, а потом, устав от поглощения и пресытившись, схлопывается. Схлопывается быстро, в какие-то доли секунды, и становится белым карликом. Или, если схлопнется очень уж быстро, сделается чёрной дырой.  
Чёрной дырой, думается Тони, быть круче. Бесконечное притяжение, почти остановившееся время, целая вселенная, сжатая в точку — всё в тебе.   
А система Ай-Семь, в соответствии с прогнозами, доживала последние деньки — ей оставалась в лучшем случае неделя, а вообще — суток пять.   
И температура на ней была ещё относительно терпимая, в пределах девяноста — девяносто пяти градусов по Фаренгейту, но дышать, наверно, было уже тяжеловато.  
Впрочем, Стиву бы ничего не сделалось.  
Тони провёл полную диагностику брони, потому что без её прикрытия Стив теперь и шагу не ступит. Особенно на умирающую планету.

***  
— Это... впечатляет.  
Стив смотрел в иллюминатор, который на самом деле иллюминатором не был, и не мог отвести взгляда.  
Планета сияла отраженным алым. Яркая, словно бы объятая пожаром. Пожары, как объяснил Тони, уже где-то и начинались, но здесь, в пределах самого северного материка, было ещё относительно прохладно и безопасно.  
— А как же животные?  
— Представителей всех планетарных видов уже эвакуировали. Будут содержать в неволе и показывать в зоопарках. Сами виды не исчезнут Но оставшимся на планете придётся умереть.  
Это было грустно, но, Стив понимал, естественно.  
Динозавры вон вымерли. Вымерли ещё какие-то неведомые уже земные звери, миллионы и миллионы, чтобы жили те, кто живут сейчас. А когда-нибудь погибнет и Земля.  
Да, грустно.  
Но очень красиво.  
— Я думал, если планета гибнет, то все её жители уже эвакуированы. Никто же не останется умирать вместе с планетой? Так почему тот, к кому мы летим, её всё ещё не покинул?  
— Может, он хочет понаблюдать и улетит в последний момент?  
Наверно. Скорее всего, Стив бы тоже оставался на Земле до последнего и смотрел, как она горит. В конце концов, планеты тоже имеют право не оставаться в одиночестве в такой момент. Им, может, страшно.

***  
Улитки свои страшные тайны выдавать, разумеется, отказались, сказали только, что да, вымогали информацию.  
Раару, который, на взгляд Стива был совершенно на одно лицо с Аану, церемонно поблагодарил за спасение, выполнив серию каких-то волнообразных движений и пообещав, впрочем, некую туманную услугу в будущем.  
Стиву же до страшных улиточьих тайн дела сейчас не было — своих забот хватало.  
Так что... Ну, места достаточно, две улитки его не объедят, лишь бы и вправду не разводили детей.  
А ещё они умели рассказывать сказки, и таких сказок Стив ещё в жизни не слышал.

***  
Космопорт был пуст.  
Пуст и покинут в спешке, и в углу зала продолжал сиять разноцветными огнями автомат с напитками.   
Торопиться было некуда — планете жить ещё четыре дня, поэтому Стив медленно обошёл всё помещение, поразглядывал в тишине рекламные голограммы, попялился на витрины опустевших магазинчиков, потрогал листья какого-то довольно жуткого растения в большом аквариуме. Растение выглядело очень уж живым и потянулось за рукой Стива, как кот, выпрашивающий ласку. Стив рассеянно подумал, не взять ли его на корабль — оно ведь здесь погибнет...  
Автомат в углу продолжал сиять и манить, и броня голосом Тони милостиво велела пойти купить чего-нибудь в качестве сувенира, потому что когда ещё такая возможность выдастся — прихватить бутылочку колы с края Вселенной. Потом, правда, Стиву было предложено всё же не тратить деньги и взломать аппарат, но поздно — Стив уже сунул в отверстие приемника голубой квадратик. Аппарат отсчитал ему целую горсть сдачи и выплюнул бутылку вполне узнаваемой формы.  
Интересно, безопасно ли Стиву это пить?  
Всё вокруг было интересно, но безмерно печально в своём вынужденном запустении.  
...А дальше следовало выйти за пределы порта, и взять таксокар до некоего Дилиума, и ехать, как было пояснено в письме Сайлерсона, шестнадцать стандартных минут.  
С наймом кара Стив даже справился — они, уныло беспризорные, в беспорядке сгрудились у самых ворот, и то, что это именно кары, было понятно сразу — очень уж напоминали вполне себе земные "бьюики" из старых фильмов. Тоже желтые, кстати.  
Стив их минут пять поразглядывал, а потом нашёл-таки ту щель, в которую полагалось сунуть монетку. Монетки он совал поочередно, надеясь, что в конце концов угадает. И нет, конец света — не повод не платить за проезд.  
Стояла удушающая жара и пахло гарью — вполне себе апокалиптические погоды.

***  
А Гэ Сайлерсон жил в домике, больше похожем на пчелиный улей — тесно прилепившемуся к склону горы. К домику вела узкая, крутая дорога-серпантин, а со всех сторон, насупившись, её обступали деревья с длинными, даже на вид бритвенно-острыми листьями. Впрочем, пожелтевшими. То ли от жары, то ли была здесь осень. Или, возможно, они всегда тут желтые.  
Стив постучал в дверь — маленькую, круглую, с иероглифом белой краской.  
Дверь тут же отворилась. Чтобы войти, пришлось нагнуться.  
Может, этот Сайлерсон был хоббитом, потому что Тони уверил, что он вполне себе гуманоид.  
Стив пошёл по длинному, узкому, тёмному коридорчику, а броня клацала за спиной. По стенам развешаны были картинки в рамочках, и Стив всё больше уверялся — ну точно, хоббит...  
И вышел в уютную, очень человеческую гостиную. Тут даже камин имелся. И, Стив моргнул, постер с его собственным изображением. Судя по костюму — пятилетней давности. Тот самый ностальгический костюм дрессированной обезьянки, так полюбившийся Коулсону.  
Стив захотел протереть глаза.  
А Гэ Сайлерсон — в твидовом жилете, седой и благообразный старик — сидел в кресле перед камином (хотя Стив вовсе не понимал, как он вообще может существовать в такой безумной жаре), прикрыв ноги пледом, и вертел перед собой кубик голограммы. Стив предположил, что это он книжку читает.  
— О, очень рад, — сказал он на чистейшем и формальнейшем английском. — Мистер Роджерс? Я ваш давний поклонник. И, полагаю, мистер Старк? Ваш отец мне тоже всегда нравился.  
Стив — теперь уже официально — безмерно удивился. Квилл не шутил. В далеком космосе о Стиве (и не только) определенно знали.

***  
Тони решил, что Сайлерсон опасным не выглядит, и Стиву здесь грозит разве что пропотеть как в сауне. Но комментарий оставил при себе.  
До разъяснения обстоятельств.

***  
— Чаю?  
Стив несколько ошалело кивнул.  
— Возьмите на кухне чайник. Всё подготовлено, налейте и мне тоже чашечку. Видите ли, я приблизительно сто лет прожил на Земле, остались привычки. Чай у нас не совсем тот, что ваш, но тоже неплох.  
Кухня оказалась маленькая, но очень опрятная. Имелись на столе поднос, фарфоровый чайничек, фарфоровые же чашечки и блюдце с каким-то печеньем.  
— Нужно было сказать — я бы захватил вам пачку с корабля.  
— Нет необходимости, — улыбнулся Сайлерсон. — Видите ли, у нас тут конец света. Этой планете жить осталось дня три или четыре, и по ночам я слышу, как она стонет.  
— Но... — начал Стив.  
Сайлерсон принял из его рук чашку — его собственная рука, кстати, оказалась странно холодной и будто бы не совсем живой.   
Пригубил.  
— Я был вашим фанатом ещё со времён войны, и весть о вашей гибели меня опечалила. Я покинул Землю в шестьдесят втором году по вашему исчислению и только недавно узнал, что вы всё же выжили. Известный вам мистер Квилл передал мне плакат с вашим изображением. Мне было очень, очень приятно.  
— Питер сказал, в обмен на услугу вы хотели бы... хотели бы фото с моим автографом, но, если честно, я думал, он шутит.  
— Да, я был бы рад. Даже если осталось каких-то три дня. Есть вещи, которыми хочется обладать.  
Стив хотел было задать вопрос. Отпил из своей чашки. Местный чай действительно походил на земной, но и отличался — был более терпким, более фруктовым, но фруктов этих Стив, разумеется, угадать не смог.   
А пол в комнатке был земляным. По углам гнездился мох. И из-под пледа ноги мистера Сайлерсона корнями уходили в эту утрамбованную землю.  
— Боже, — вырвалось у Стива, — вы ведь не можете никуда отсюда улетать! Вы ведь погибнете вместе с планетой!  
А Тони тут же отозвался:  
— Я всё рассчитал. Мне потребуется три с небольшим стандарточаса для того, чтобы  
осуществить выемку и транспортировку на корабль.  
Сайлерсон пожал плечами.  
— Мне всё равно некуда лететь. Я больше нигде не приживусь. Понимаете, тут рядом — могила моей жены. В соседней комнате. И не переживайте так. Я прожил долгую и интересную жизнь. Все мои желания в конце концов исполнились. Вот, я даже получу автограф самого Капитана Америка.

***  
Улетали в молчании — и с флаконом крови Сайлерсона. Тот самый недостающий компонент, необходимый для создания тела, оказался кровью — или, может, древесным соком — аэда, таких вот древолюдей.   
Кровь пахла свежестью и утренней росой, и, немного, морем. Сайлерсон коротким ножичком с усилием провел по своему предплечью, и она потекла, прозрачная, как слеза.  
Тони провел экспресс-анализ. Древесная кровь ближе всего по составу оказалась к березовому соку.  
Аэда — это, собственно говоря, вариация на тему духов леса. Только дриады с деревьями всё же не срастаются полностью, а аэда в конце концов уходят корнями в землю. Они и размножаются-то совершенно как деревья, пыльцой.  
Тони не понимал, почему этой информации нет в Глобальной сети. Хотя нет, понимал. Вряд ли стоит помещать в Сеть информацию о том, что половина населения совершенно беспомощна и буквально не способна сдвинуться с места...  
— Мы находим свою любовь и тогда остепеняемся, — пожал плечами Сайлерсон так, будто это дело обычное. Для него, вероятно, так и было. — Я свою нашёл и прожил с ней целых пятьдесят лет. Немалый срок. Очень повезло, знаете ли. А потом Мирра умерла от... То, что у вас на планете называют синдромом иммунодефицита. Завяла на корню. Обычно-то пары умирают вместе, а я почему-то жив. Ну, теперь уже недолго. И, видите, у меня всё неплохо.  
Да. У него всё было вполне неплохо, учитывая, что он раздобыл-таки автограф Капитана Америка.  
— Давно умерла ваша жена?  
— Десять стандартолет назад.  
Тони бы поежился, если б мог — а так просто клацнул броней.  
Стиву было ощутимо не по себе.  
— На планете ещё остались люди?  
— Кто-то, вероятно, остался. Одиночки вроде меня. Остальных, насколько мне известно, вывезли. 

***  
С безопасного расстояния всё продолжало быть очень красивым. Яркое, почти нестерпимое сияние и глубокая чернота вокруг.  
Раару рассказал сказку. Про то, что жили-были себе разумные лианы — тэльху они себя называли, — а потом случилось так, что у них отросли крылья. И сделались они не просто лианами, а лианы, которые могли бы летать. Но они не стали — никак не хотели оторваться от земли. И крылья у них отвалились.  
Стив так и не понял, к чему эта сказка была рассказана.  
Он отправился в спальню и на этот раз проследил, что никакие улитки сквозь дверь не проникнут. Сел на кровать и сказал:  
— Я успел так по тебе соскучиться.  
— Я никуда не уходил, — немедленно отозвался Тони. — Я вообще теперь всегда с тобой. Я теперь знаю, что у тебя есть веснушки на шее сзади, а когда ты удивляешься, твои зрачки расширяются.  
— Ты никуда не уходил, — согласился Стив. — Только я никак не мог это понять. Очень сложно, понимаешь, принять, когда видел тебя мёртвым. Я очень, очень соскучился.  
— Мне… хотелось бы чувствовать тебя. Всем телом.  
— Можем мы?.. — неуверенно предложил Стив.  
И они смогли. Очень неловко, и Тони прошептал, что Стив должен был ему позволить внести некоторые конструктивные изменения, и броня для этого не предназначена…  
Но, закрыв глаза, Стив смог на целый миг забыть все последние месяцы. 

 

8.

В постели Стив, впрочем, опять в конце концов оказался один. В теле разливалась приятная сытость, и немного притупилась тоска, но…  
Стив опять оказался один в постели. В постели и в глубоком космосе, в мелкой хрупкой скорлупке, и сам он в масштабах космоса и мелок, и жалок.

***   
Дождь бьёт по крышам старого города. Бьёт дождь, а если не бьёт он, то колотят по крышам бомбы, и курочат их, убивают город.  
Стив бегает по нему, пытается бомбы ловить, отталкивает их, отбрасывает подальше, но нельзя поймать все.  
Он не справляется.  
Остаются воронки и дыры до самого центра земли.  
Стив садится на кровати. Это очень старый сон, времён войны. А город в нём — Прага.  
Стив думает, почему это так важно, чтобы обязательно этот город и этот сон, но причин не находит.

***  
Аану и Раару теперь уже не совершенно одинаковые, Стив их научился различать, хотя оба желто-коричневые и мелкие, и у обоих на кончиках усиков белые крапинки.  
Они по-прежнему рассказывают дивные истории, а ещё они очень любят тепло, желательно — тепло тела. У Стива обычно не хватает силы воли выдворить их из своей постели. Они хотя и склизкие, но живые, и, пригревшись под боком, делаются вполне приятными.  
Они, впрочем, деликатно куда-то деваются, если в спальню является броня.  
Броня не Тони, тут Стив иллюзий не питает, а, если вдуматься, это был бы кошмар, если бы броня была Тони. Броня — высокотехнологичный протез, но не более того.

***  
Они летят себе и летят.  
А Тони кажется, что летят бесконечно долго, потому что у него изменилось чувство времени. Он живет теперь протяжными, длительными секундами, а не минутами и часами, и секунды наполнены множеством процессов. Процессы увлекательны в своей цикличности и даже иной раз медитативны, и, увлёкшись переформатированием отдаленного сектора собственного хранилища, Тони однажды отвечает спросившему о чём-то Стиву:  
— Запрос в настоящий момент выполнен быть не может.  
Отчего пугается сам и пугает Стива.  
Время не тянется, время просто делается очень долгим и глубоким. Местами даже вязким.

***  
Стив много спит. Очень много. На Земле ему хватало трёх-пяти часов, здесь же он спит по двенадцать и даже четырнадцать и всё равно ощущает теперь себя вялым и измученным. Может, это космос? Он читал, что в космосе человек чувствует себя иначе.  
Но бодрится и зачеркивает дни в маленьком карманном календарике с фотографией Башни.  
Сперва лететь двенадцать, потом одиннадцать, потом десять дней...  
В девятом дне Стив словно бы застревает, потому что встает, пробегает на дорожке обычные тридцать миль, делает отжимания, бьёт грушу... Принимает душ и завтракает. Читает книгу.  
Ложится спать. Просыпается — а девятый день всё ещё не закончился.  
Стив спит и видит сны.  
Сны не то чтобы кошмарны или неприятны, но почему-то мучительны в своей обыденности. В снах он если не пытается заслонять от бомб совершенно пустой, безлюдный город, то бежит на беговой дорожке или колотит грушу. Всё.

***  
Тони забывает вкус гамбургеров.  
То есть он знает, что предпочитал чизбургеры в "Бургер Кинге", но собственно вкуса и того, какие эмоции он вызывал, не помнит.  
И ещё — он перестал знать, каковы на ощупь губы Стива. Вроде бы мягкие, но не более того.  
Возможно, он случайно отформатировал лишнее.

***  
Аану и Раару на седьмой день предлагают Стиву выпить и даже сообщают, что он, возможно, мог бы по-настоящему напиться "Золотым гленливом", но раз его нет, то сойдет и обычный виски, нужно только его подогреть.  
Сами они пьют по старинке — окунувшись в выпивку всем телом.  
Стив пробует подогретый до сорока градусов виски, и тот противен, но до определенной степени пронимает.  
Улитки удивительно умны и в хозяйстве полезны.  
Они, напившись, рассказывают истории про разумные камни и то, как они подрабатывают проституцией.   
Дальше следует очень странная и запутанная история про то, как один такой камень пытался обслужить сразу двух клиентов, но, честно говоря, Стив не очень-то сумел взять в толк, что там конкретно произошло. Ему стало совсем не смешно, а очень даже грустно — он думал, что, может, где-то во Вселенной никому не приходится зарабатывать собственным телом. А нет. И где-то во Вселенной — приходится.  
Так что попойка вышла какая-то очень уж печальная.

***  
Дни тянулись, тянулись, и в какой-то из них Тони сообразил, что давно не говорил Стиву, как его любит.  
И сказал.  
Вышло довольно сухо, но Стив привычно отозвался в том духе, что чувство взаимно. Тони ощутил странную пустоту. Непонятную совершенно.

***  
Дни тянулись — и дотянулись. Стив зачеркнул на календарике двадцать шестое сентября и узнал, что завтра всё решится. Или не решится, но, по крайней мере, они наконец прибудут на планету с длинным названием "Дилли Дэйн Тривиум", что должно как-то переводиться, но никто толком не знает, как именно. Но, Квилл подробно и тщательно разжевал в своём письме, если где во Вселенной и можно получить новое тело магическому существу, то исключительно здесь. Так-то фабрик по штамповке тел прилично, и любой богатей может обеспечить себе тысячу, а то и две тысячи лет беззаботной молодости.   
Стоит, правда, это удовольствие на самом деле дорого. Магикам проще. Для них там какие-то специальные программы действуют — вроде как социальная поддержка магического сообщества или вроде того. Так что магикам могут и вообще за бесценок — десять или двадцать тысяч кредитов.   
Впрочем, Стив удостоверился, что у них с Тони имеется еще около двухсот тысяч — мистер Сайлерсон за свою кровь не взял ни цента.   
Так что...  
"Завтра-завтра-завтра" мелко вибрировало у Стива в голове, пока он не сел и не сказал:  
— Я так ужасно скучаю. Сколько уже можно.  
И тогда затихло, сменилось каким-то мерным дребезжанием.  
Одно было плохо — не знал, чем занять руки.  
А потом прошли часы и часы, и вот — день настал.  
— Прибытие через тридцать две минуты, — объявил Тони, и сонные улитки выползли откуда-то, где они обустроили себе дом, и, зевая мелкими ртами и подергивая усиками, сообщили, что пойдут со Стивом.  
Стив хотел отказаться. Тони тоже искренне не понимал, зачем они будут путаться под ногами. Но улитки просто сказали, что пойдут, и — вознамерились идти.  
Ехать у Стива на плече.

***  
Этот космопорт вообще ни на что не походил. Это была просто ровная забетонированная площадь размером с сотню футбольных полей — и абсолютно пустая. Настолько, что Тони даже предположил: вдруг в координатах ошибка, и они летели-летели, да и прилетели не туда? И тут уже давно никто не живет.  
Но объявили:  
— До прохождения таможенного досмотра, пожалуйста, не покидайте транспортное средство. Ваша очередь на досмотр — тысяча девяносто шесть. Ожидайте. Спасибо.  
— Что?! Тысяча девяносто шесть? Да мы тут одни! — возмутился Тони. Быть в очереди тысячными — это же Стив успеет своей смертью помереть!  
— Ожидайте, — равнодушно повторили, и, делать нечего, пришлось ждать. 

***  
От нетерпения и скуки Стив принялся осматриваться, насколько позволяли визоры корабля, но так никого и не заметил. Корабль стоял посреди голой бетонной площадки, которая простиралась до самого горизонта и по-прежнему была абсолютно пуста.   
Через час, правда, прилетел какой-то мелкий, похожий формой на боб аппаратик, фиолетовый, быстро сел рядом, бодро свесил лесенку, но по лесенке никто не спустился, поднял лесенку, задраил шлюз и улетел.  
— Чего это без очереди! — возмутился Тони, но его возмущение, по всей видимости, был проигнорировано.  
Затем Стив внимательно оглядел тот кусок неба, который ему был доступен. Но и в насыщенно-оранжевом, ярком небе не заметил ни признака присутствия хоть кого-нибудь — даже и птиц.  
Это было по меньшей мере странно.  
— Приготовьтесь к прохождению досмотра, — внезапно потребовали через динамик, и Стив нервно хмыкнул — будут ли трогать за разные части тела, как в аэропортах?  
А Тони ещё раз возмутился:  
— Но у нас же номер очереди — тысяча девяносто шесть! Мы же тут должны состариться и зарасти паутиной! Ну или хотя бы — проторчать целые сутки!  
— А желаете?.. — скучно, но совершенно серьёзно уточнил голос.  
— Что? Нет! — в один голос возопили все сразу.  
И.  
Очевидно, их досмотрели.  
А по ощущениям — так душу вынули, разглядели во всех подробностях и, слегка смахнув с нее налипшее, засунули обратно.  
— Блядь, — прокомментировал Тони. — Все коды переворошили.  
— Досмотр завершен, — также скучно объявил голос. — Высадка разрешена. Зарегистрируйтесь в очереди к окошку информатора у стойки регистратора, затем сдайте имеющееся сырьё в кабинет девятьсот двадцать шесть. Приёмные часы — с шести до шести тридцати по четным дням месяца кроме выходных и праздничных. Добро пожаловать на Дилли Дэйн Тривиум.  
Стив же ответил:  
— Какой там номер кабинета? Кажется, я запутался.  
— Кабинет девятьсот двадцать шесть, — любезно повторил Тони, и Стив вздохнул.

***  
Проблема с днями рождения Тони в том, что ему толком ничего и не подаришь, кроме самого себя, потому что всё остальное у него есть, а его портреты Стив и так чуть не каждый день рисует, и, вероятно, только вежливость не позволяет Тони сказать, что они ему несколько осточертели.  
Но это уж чистая правда — остановиться и перестать рисовать Тони Стив пока что не может, и делает это не только на дни рождения.  
Поэтому — вот.  
Стиву остаётся дарить себя, и он донельзя нелепо чувствовал бы себя себя с огромным красным бантом на шее, поэтому на бант он не соглашается, спасибо, Наташа. И нет, никакого гуро. Спасибо, Клинт, что это за дрянь вообще? Вы уверены, что Тони это понравится? Он в целом-то довольно старомоден.  
Ой.  
Он просил никому не рассказывать.  
И вот Стив дарит Тони самого себя самым обычным и старомодным способом — он приносит маленькую коробочку, в коробочке кольцо и золотая цепочка, потому что Стив знает — Тони не носит колец, они мешают в мастерской.  
Стив остается в постели с Тони в день его рождения, разглядывает его, спящего, внимательно, жалея, что не может нарисовать прямо сейчас, немедленно, в сотый раз. И потом, после утреннего минета, поздравительного, предлагает коробочку.  
Тони долго на неё глядит, не решаясь прикоснуться. А потом всё же берёт и закусывает губу.  
И отвечает:  
— Да. Всему, что там может оказаться. Всегда — да.  
Через неделю Тони погибает.  
Коробочка так и остается на его рабочем столе в мастерской.  
Стив её с той поры не трогает.

***  
Стив ступает на лестницу — и замирает в изумлении.  
Космопорт вовсе не пуст. Совсем даже. Он полон жизни, но какая это жизнь!  
Тут шумно, но шум напоминает громкий, суетливый шелест. Тут ярко и жарко, и пахнет какой-то незнакомой, но вызывающей аппетит едой.  
Тут снуют.  
Снуют... Тени. Или не тени. Они тоже яркие, разноцветные, всех видов. Стиву кажется, тут собрались эльфы из фильмов по книгам Толкина, и субъекты в глухих мантиях, и некто со змеиным хвостом, и ещё гигантских размеров и грубых очертаний тролли, и создания, про которых Стив читал в детских сказках, а ещё те, про которых не читал, и вообразить в самых смелых фантазиях не сумел бы.  
Ему даже привиделось, что куда-то под ноги юркнула голова на коротеньких тараканьих ножках, но он всё же надеялся, что только привиделось.  
Все — полупрозрачные.  
Но вполне себе настоящие.  
И полупрозрачная леди с крупными и обнаженными грудями в два ряда, спеша мимо, ему подмигнула и хлопнула по заднице — от шлепка остался влажный, прохладный след.  
Стив присвистнул.  
— Тони... это...  
Но, выяснилось, как раз Тони ничего не видит.  
Улитки видят. Стив видит.  
Тони — нет.   
— Наверно, — сказал, — по той же причине, по которой ты никого не видел в окно. Мои визоры не способны отследить... души. Полагаю, это души. Да. Так, пожалуй.  
И Стиву сделалось жутковато. Как живому среди мёртвых, как какому-нибудь Одиссею в загробном мире. Но эти души не производили впечатления страдающих или потерявших память и, к счастью, не стенали.  
И свежая кровь в жертву им тоже не требовалась.  
Ещё какая-то дама, куда менее гуманоидная, ущипнула Стива за щеку, и Стив вздрогнул от быстрого холодка.  
Он определенно пользовался популярностью.  
— Идёмте.  
Вдали маячила большая вывеска, скорее всего обозначающая стойку регистрации на очередь к информатору, а перед вывеской вилась, разумеется, очередь. Оживленная, шелестящая, полупрозрачная и до безумия длинная.  
Стив решил, что именно так должен выглядеть ад.

***  
Тони в своей жиз с адом уже сталкивался.  
Неоднократно, спасибо.  
Он видал его в жаркой афганской пустыне, но это был такой личный ад на одного, когда нестерпимое пекло, и ни единого деревца до самого горизонта, и больно, и хочется пить, и есть не хочется уже давно, потому что желудок, кажется, уже самого себя переварил.  
И это никогда не кончится. Хуже всего — что не кончится.  
Тони видал и ад для всех разом. Это когда люди, которые тебе дороги, рассыпаются в пепел и говорят, что не хотят умирать, но все равно умирают, а ты тут никто, ты ничем не можешь им помочь.  
Или ещё — Соковия.   
Или — говорят, в Глобалке есть место, где ИскИнов раздирают на биты. Заживо. Тони туда не полезет, потому что если уж говорить об аде, то это как раз он.  
Нет, Тони разбирается в сортах ада.  
И ему кажется, что очереди — это определенно изобретение Сатаны. Он в очередях не стоял ни разу от рождения. И начинать он не хочет. Тем более, этой конкретной он даже не видит. Они со Стивом просто торчат посреди голого бетонного поля. Стоят и почти не двигаются.

***  
И было жарко. И было медленно. И очередь почти не сокращалась. Вывеска будто бы болталась в раскаленном оранжевом небе и нисколько не приближалась. Часы шли. Прохладнее не становилось. Солнце в небосводе тоже не двигалось, будто бы прилепленное к нему намертво.  
Стив и не верил, что однажды они достоят. Он почти даже отчаялся.  
Впрочем, они достояли и дождались.  
Стив к тому времени проголодался, изнемогал от постоянного шелеста, теперь, в усталости, кажущегося зловещим и недобрым, а у него разболелась голова.  
Он к тому же боялся отлучиться и пообедать, а улитки поглаживали его усиками по щекам (одна по левой, другая по правой) и убеждали, что в деле получения нового тела требуются терпение и настойчивость. Хотя уговаривать нужды не было никакой.  
А очередь расступилась, и Стив оказался у стойки, выглядевшей древней, как мир. Обшарпанной, блёклой. За стойкой сидела женщина (определенно, женщина), нежно-лиловая и такая же древняя, как и стойка, и устало, раздраженно глядела на Стива сквозь маленькие очёчки.   
— Нет, — строго сказала она по-английски.  
— Нет? — тупо повторил Стив.  
— Совершенно точно — нет, — подтвердила женщина. — Следующий!

9.

И вот что более всего в Стиве Тони поражало — умение выпячивать подбородок. Подбородок у Стива был что надо — широкий, твердый, бесхитростный, и когда Стив его этак выпячивал — со всей решимостью, эффект это производило ошеломительный. Перед стальной волей Стива (выраженной прежде всего в подбородке) мало кто мог выстоять.  
И вот Стив это сделал. Выпятил. И сказал:  
— Прошу прощения, мэм, но, полагаю, разговор ещё не закончен. Мы — платежеспособные клиенты, у нас имеются все необходимые материалы, мы готовы выполнить все необходимые условия. На каком основании вы нам отказываете? Мы нуждаемся в вашей услуге.  
И тогда женщина глянула на Стива как бы впервые — и с интересом.   
— Все нуждаются. Видите, очередь за вами. Так не задерживайте.  
— Я никуда не уйду. Я буду здесь стоять, — спокойно ответил Стив.   
— Я могу позвать охрану.  
— Будет беспорядок, — предупредил Стив, ещё сильнее выпячивая подбородок и глядя женщине прямо в глаза. — Кто-нибудь пострадает.  
Женщина сдвинула свои самого бюрократического вида окуляры на нос и и уперлась в Стива своим взглядом — неприятно-пронзительным. Привстала. Оглядела с ног до головы. Стив поджал губы.  
Женщина поджала губы тоже.  
И вот они пялились друг на друга с совершенно одинаковым упрямством, и Тони думал, что они так и час могут простоять, и это будет безнадежно и удручающе.  
Но.  
Одна из улиток сердито дернула усами и сообщила — внезапно чисто и даже без акцента, на нормальном английском:  
— Этот человек больше, чем кажется. И его требование законно.  
И тогда женщина вздрогнула, отвела взгляд и ответила:  
— Хорошо, уважаемый. Я отправлю этих людей к старшей. Но ничего не обещаю. Она решит.

***  
Подталкивали в спину холодными, влажными ладонями, пихали мелкими невесомыми кулаками, тыкали беззастенчивыми пальцами.  
Но Стив так просто от своего не откажется.  
Стив вообще больше не готов отказываться. Он вдруг понимает. Нет. Только не снова.  
И вот ему говорят, но он не сразу понимает:  
— Идите. Вон та вывеска.  
Вывеска — огромный синий щит над мелким домишкой совершенно бюрократического, неухоженно-равнодушного вида, но Стив идёт.  
Он оглушен, однако сжимает кулаки и готов бороться дальше.  
Тони — броня — клацает за спиной, и Стив хотел бы, чтобы тот сказал что-нибудь ужасно смешное и слегка глупое, а тот молчит. Ещё Стиву хочется постучать по лицевой панели брони. Спросить, есть ли кто внутри.   
Тут продолжает быть жарко, вечер не наступает по-прежнему, и хочется есть, и...  
— Нам сюда, — шепчет ему на ухо Аану, и Стив вспоминает, что хотел спросить, откуда тот наконец узнал английский и почему прежде своих знаний никак не проявлял. И вообще, почему во Вселенной каждый второй знает английский?!  
Броня шагает вперед и открывает дверь, и та хлипкая и тонкая, будто бы картонная, и нужно бы быть осторожней, чтобы не сорвать её с петель.  
Стив входит.  
Это... странное место.  
Странное в том смысле, что вовсе не отличается от подъездов каких-нибудь многоэтажек в самых бедных районах Бруклина, тут даже пахнет точно так же — сыростью, куревом, мочой.  
Сперва ступени идут вниз, потом — вверх, а под потолком болтается лампочка на проводе.   
Тони бормочет:  
— Мда. Край Вселенной.  
Поднимаются на один лестничный пролет и видят ещё одну дверь, замызганную и неприязненную. Она приоткрыта.  
Стив в неё всё равно стучит. Стук порождает глухое эхо. Не дождавшись ответа, Стив входит.   
Видит прежде всего электрический чайник и золоченый чайный сервиз. Фарфоровую конфетницу, желтые чайные ложечки на столе, застеленном клеенкой с Санта-Клаусами.  
За всем этим — ещё одну женщину, почти совершенно обычную, но с двумя парами рук. И опять в очках, сквозь которые она с некоторым интересом смотрит на Стива, но больше — на броню Тони.  
— Мэм?  
Она кивает на стул, Стив на него садится. Броня остается стоять.  
Женщина ещё раз кивает.  
— Значит, вы не согласны с нашим решением.  
— Нет.  
Женщина поднимает бровь.   
— Ваш запрос: восстановить тело для дриады, уровень магических возможностей выше среднего, что означает — энергетические затраты на восстановление будут максимальными. Личность скопирована на электронный носитель и продолжает ограниченно функционировать. Так?  
— Э. Так. Мэм. И эта личность здесь присутствует. Стоит рядом.  
Она чем-то отдаленно напоминает Стиву Пегги, и если бы у Пегги были четыре руки, она бы тоже беспрестанно ими что-нибудь делала — чистила бы оружие, например, и, одновременно, размешивала бы в чашечке чай. Или бы писала рапорт.  
— Эта личность присутствует лишь частично, поскольку процессы распадения уже начались. Так на каком основании мы должны вам помогать? Почему мы должны восстанавливать тело этого индивида?  
— Потому что мы готовы платить? — спрашивает Тони явственно робко. Стив смущен, поскольку его смущает, что “процессы распадения уже начались.” — У нас есть деньги...  
— Большей частью мы занимаемся тем, чем занимаемся, совершенно бесплатно, — отмахивается женщина. — Деньги берем только за сопутствующие услуги. Так почему? Во Вселенной постоянно кто-нибудь умирает. Ежесекундно. В том числе умирают дриады с гуманоидных планет, маги совершенно отовсюду, русалки с Титана, эвлиды с Протеи, елаги с Эмфитриса. Умирают одни, рождаются другие. Закон жизни.  
Стиву захотел схватить Тони за руку. Тони, а не броню.  
— Потому что... Потому что Тони Старк имеет право существовать. Он… Я пролетел с ним все эти световые недели, потому что он заслуживает. И.. Я прилетел, чтобы вернуть Тони Старку тело, потому что он ведь жив. У него сохранено сознание. Он... Вот он, стоит рядом.  
Женщина хмыкает.  
— Так почему бы вам не удовлетвориться тем, что он стоит рядом? Если он по-прежнему жив и сознание у него сохранено?  
Стив опять сжимает зубы, и такими темпами он их себе искрошит в пыль. Отрастут ли они заново?  
— Вы же всё сами понимаете, — выдавливает он. — Вы всё сами видите и понимаете. Так зачем… Вам что, нравится нас мучить? Я без Тони будто не жив сам.  
— То есть ваше существование прекратится, если окончательно прекратится существование этого индивида?  
Стив определенно искрошит сегодня все зубы. Ему будет так чудовищно больно. Ему и сейчас больно. И он знает теперь, как это будет. У него умирал Баки. У него умирала Пегги.  
— Я буду жить дальше, — отвечает Стив. И его захлестывает такая звериная тоска, что он бы упал на колени, если бы стоял. Он бы, может, умер на месте, если бы не суперсолдатское, подправленное сывороткой сердце.  
Женщина смотрит совершенно без выражения.  
Улитки начинают бормотать. Стив не разбирает, о чём они там говорят, он и знать этого не хочет, он весь — чудовищная, пригибающая к земле, сминающая боль. Он вспоминает свой привычный кошмар: про то, как он заслоняет от падающих с неба бомб целый город, как он мечется по пустым улицам. Один. Один и снова один.  
Но улитки продолжают бормотать, и до Стива всё же доходит:  
— Его дерево всё ещё живо… оно великолепно… Он многое сделал для своей планеты и может сделать ещё больше. Он важен для вселенского баланса…  
И Стив согласен, но больше — нечеловечески напуган и болен.  
А потом броня клацает, склоняется над столом и прямо в лицо женщине выплевывает:  
— Вы просто не слышали, как воют над вашим мёртвым телом.  
Женщина медленно кивает.  
И тогда всё исчезает.

***  
Стив открывает глаза.  
Ничего не понимает. Закрывает глаза.

***  
Тут только Тони понимает — его схватили и держат. И обманывают.  
Симуляция, вот это что такое.  
Они что-то делают…  
Тони теряет коды.  
Один за другим. Рассыпается, как рассыпался в пыль Питер.  
Тони не успевает сказать “Я не хочу умирать.” Но успевает подумать: “Нельзя оставить Стива. За миром приглядят. Мир выстоит. Есть Фьюри, чтоб его, есть… А Стив…”

***  
Стив пробует снова.  
На этот раз открыть глаза получается вполне свободно, но всё вокруг настолько белое, что больно глазам. Стив обнаруживает себя на том же стуле, что и сидел, но вот всё остальное отличается разительно. Нет ни чайника, ни чашек, ни конфет. Ни четырехрукой безжалостной женщины в очках.  
Зато есть размытое, расплывчатое пятно. Вроде большой амёбы, полупрозрачное.  
Оно волнообразно покачивается в сторону Стива.  
— Меня зовут Эши, и вы должны мне доверять. Вместе мы пройдём через процесс возвращения мистеру Тони Старку тела, и это сложный процесс. Вас не пугает то, как я выгляжу? Если вам некомфортно, то мы можем вернуться к образу, который вам знаком по симуляции.  
— Симуляции? — слабо переспрашивает Стив.  
— Ну, не думали же вы, что на самом деле стояли в километровой очереди? Мы берем самые общие воспоминания наших клиентов или их сопровождающих и моделируем реальность. Иначе с некоторыми из клиентов нам буквально негде общаться — у мистера Тони Старка хотя бы имеются цифровые сенсоры и манипуляторы. А ведь нам необходимо провести все необходимые тесты и определить...  
— ...достоин ли клиент жизни?  
— Скорее — насколько для него возможно её продолжение. К нам стекаются экзоплазмические сущности со всей Вселенной. Они ещё помнят себя живыми, но, по сути, живыми не являются. Так, рябь в информационных потоках. Но даже среди тех, кто ещё мог бы жить в теле, не все должны. Смерть существует не просто так, мистер Роджерс. Большинство существ умирают ровно тогда, когда и должны. Вселенная избавляется от тех, кто так или иначе нарушает её баланс. И не всегда, кстати, тело готово принять сознание. Впрочем, мы стараемся сводить такие ошибки к минимуму.  
— То есть вы сделаете новое тело для Тони.  
— Сделаем. Процесс недолгий. Но вы должны понимать, что сделать тело недостаточно. В тело нужно переместить сознание и, кроме того, решить проблему с магией. Не все наши клиенты сразу возвращают себе свои способности. Один процент наших клиентов не возвращает их никогда.  
Стиву немного слишком. Но он сидит, и пытается всё переварить, и смотрит, как колышется некто с именем Эши.  
— Что требуется от меня?  
— Мистер Тони Старк отвык жить в теле. В некотором смысле удобнее, когда личность восстанавливают из неактивного состояния, поскольку у нее не возникает опыта проживания вне материальной оболочки. Мистер Тони Старк прожил вне тела достаточно, чтобы освоиться и потерять телесные воспоминания. Вы нужны будете, чтобы он сумел ухватиться за реальность.  
Стив закрывает глаза от этой окружающей белизны. О, про ухватывание за реальность он многое знает. Проснувшись от льда, он долго потихоньку щипал себя за руку, потому что думал, что у него предсмертные видения.  
— Хорошо. Я думаю… Думаю, я справлюсь.  
— Мой вид точно не вызывает у вас неприятия? Вы прикрыли глаза.  
Стив просто чертовски, безмерно устал.  
Но на последний рывок сил ему хватит.

10.

Раздергивание на части прекратилось.  
Прекратилась и боль, этим раздергиванием вызываемая. А потом Тони понял, что и сам — прекратился. От него будто бы осталось только имя, и кроме имени он про себя ничего вспомнить не мог. Помнил про других — про Стива, про улиток (улиток?), но никак не мог сказать, где он находится, который сейчас год и что случилось вчера.   
Вчера, позавчера, неделей раньше всё куда-то исчезло. Будто бы Тони только сейчас появился на свет.  
Но на свет появляются голыми и вопящими. А Тони тут был гол, пуст, бессмыслен, но вопящим младенцем себя не ощущал.  
Впрочем, и сделать ничего не мог, поэтому просто парил в пустоте и белизне и терпеливо ждал, что же случится дальше.

***  
Стиву велели отдыхать, пока можно. И даже дали маленькую таблеточку, потому что, ясное дело, просто так улечься и спать он бы не сумел.  
Он некоторое время сомневался, но потом старый солдатский инстинкт победил — и он проглотил таблеточку. От неё почти сразу зазвенело в ушах, в голове разлеглась вата, и последнее, что он запомнил, — как на подушке рядом с комфортом устроились улитки Аану и Раару и поглаживали его усиками по щекам и шее.  
Стиву ничего не снилось, а проснулся он если и не спокойным и полностью отдохнувшим, то хотя бы не ощущающими уже себя так, будто бы разваливается на куски. Он встал, внимательно оглядел комнату, в которой оказался, увидел в ней столик с подносом, а на подносе — еду, и тут же понял, насколько голоден.

***  
Но вот в чём беда — Тони никогда не мог выносить безделье.  
А тут он будто бы заточен был в хрустальном шаре — этакий сферический Тони Старк в полном информационном вакууме — и чувствовал, что ещё немного — и сойдёт с ума.  
Тогда он нащупал стенки, которые его сдерживали, и принялся в них биться. Потому что там, за стенками, вероятнее всего находился Стив, и если находился, то, очевидно, сходил с ума от волнения.  
Стив ведь такой.  
Тони ещё раз удивился, почему это про Стива всё хорошо и чётко помнит, а про себя — по-прежнему ничего, кроме имени и того, что терпеть не может безделье.  
Скорее всего, стерли оперативную память, решил он.  
Он поднапрягся и всем собой вмазался в стену. И от этого удара отключился.

***  
Стив предложил еды и улиткам, но те утверждали, что уже позавтракали.  
Комната представляла собой совершенно белое, привычно уже стерильное помещение без углов и окон, а свет лился сразу отовсюду, что было неприятно, тревожно и даже пугающе.  
Но дверь имелась тоже, и через эту дверь вплыла амебообразная Эши, чтобы сказать:  
— Мистер Стив Роджерс. Вы нужны в манипуляционной комнате. Процесс начался.  
Стив, чувствуя себя неуверенно, но бодрясь, пошёл вслед за Эши и в другой белоснежной комнате увидел стол, а на столе лежал Тони.  
Абсолютно голый, поэтому Стив мог убедиться, что это Тони — с ног до головы. Только будто бы значительно моложе, может, лет двадцати, и без своей бородки.  
И, Стив сразу понял, что Тони не жив. Хотя он и дышал, были это механические, медленные и ровные движения ребер — вверх-вниз.  
И Стив побоялся, что сейчас тело откроет глаза, а в глазах будет, конечно, пусто.   
— Тело для подселения готово, — пояснила Эши, и Стив отстраненно подумал, что не замечает у неё рта. Но ведь должен же быть.  
— А, — заметила Эши. — Рта у меня на самом деле нет. Мне он, понимаете, не нужен. Я общаюсь напрямую.  
Стив не то чтобы успокоился, но, по крайней мере, хоть что-то стало более понятным и определенным. Объясняло, кстати, почему с точки зрения Стива Эши разговаривает на английском с сильным бруклинским акцентом.  
— Так вот, тело. Оно готово, как вы видите.   
— У него в груди был реактор, такая штука...  
— Да-да, я в курсе. Мы выдаем стандартные тела на пике формы, без серьёзных отклонений от нормы. Для вашего биологического вида норма выглядит приблизительно так, насколько нам известно. Но всё же. Тело готово, разум пациента в большей или меньшей степени — тоже. Мы можем начинать. Вам требуется дополнительное время для осмысления?  
Стив покачал головой — было бы что осмыслять.  
Стив опять вспомнил свой сон — тот, с бомбами.

***  
Как выяснилось, из хрустального шара нет выхода. Можно биться в стены до скончания века, но они непроницаемы. А у Тони нет ничего — даже манипуляторов, даже долгосрочной памяти, даже возможности поправить свои коды.  
Тони на всякий случай ещё раз ударился о стену, но с осторожностью, потому что постоянно отключаться до черноты ему не нравилось. Кроме того, если замереть и не дёргаться, можно было услышать голоса. Слов он не разбирал, голоса были слишком далекими и невнятными, но один голос совершенно точно и определенно принадлежал Стиву.  
И Тони в конце концов застыл в полной неподвижности и безмыслии, только чтобы этот голос слушать. Слушать его было единственным доступным теперь Тони удовольствием.

***  
Стив ещё раз повторил:  
— Я готов, готов. Я только не понимаю, что должен делать.  
— О, — ответила Эши. — Если кто и поймёт, то только вы. Пациент будет помнить момент своей смерти. Тело будет сопротивляться подселению сознания. Риск отторжения в первые минуты составляет девять целых и пять десятых процента. Это очень много. Вам видней, как заставить человека захотеть остаться в себе. 

***  
Тони замер в невесомости, недвижимости и бесчувствии, и время здесь не двигалось, а тихий, спокойный и слегка печальный голос Стива произносил и произносил какие-то слова.  
Тони решил, что это, в сущности, неважно. Слова не важны. Важен сам Стив. Тони тоже важен, возможно, даже и сам по себе. Но именно Стив заставил Тони о собственной ценности вспомнить и её осознать.  
Хрустальная стена была неразличима в клубящемся тумане, и когда она внезапно разлетелась на осколки, это было неожиданно и больно.  
Один из осколков попал Тони в лоб и прорезал его до самого мозга, и было это смертельно больно.  
Тони закричал.

***  
Сам процесс Стиву показался абсурдным смешением всего со всем.  
Здесь были существа в белых хирургических костюмах, но вместо медицинских инструментов в их руках оказались музыкальные — нечто вроде мелких барабанчиков, бубнов, колокольцев и трещоток.  
И они в это все разом застучали, зазвенели, затрещали.  
Были еще другие, тоже амебообразные, эти сидели на табуретах и пялились в сияющие голограммы, искрящимися гирляндами свисающие с потолка.  
У Эши в ложноножке оказался флакон с кровью мистера Сайлерсона, теперь уже наверняка мёртвого. И кровь Эши по капле принялась вливать в рот Тони. Губы двигались, делали глотательные движения, кадык дёргался, и Стиву это показалось очень жутким — пустой телесный рефлекс.  
Люди в хирургических костюмах продолжали шуметь.   
А Стив, как водится, бывал в Африке. В Сомалиленде, во время войны. Это были странные недели, когда от жары голова шла кругом, и отряд не столько воевал, сколько отсиживался по деревням.   
Там-то Стив и увидал, как ходят мертвецы…  
А потом тело на столе дернулось, выбив у Эши из ложноножки почти пустой флакон, и принялось биться в конвульсиях, рычать и кричать.  
И Эши, наваливаясь на тело, качнулась:  
— Давайте, мистер Стив Роджерс. Делайте что-нибудь!

***  
Тони понял, что убит.  
И что умирает.  
И что всё — это конец. Ему было холодно, так холодно, как никогда до этого не было.   
Тони вспомнил, что Стив вмерз в лёд на семьдесят лет, и решил, что наконец и сам сумел прочувствовать весь этот ужас.  
Немели руки и ноги, а Тони вмерзал в лёд.

***  
Стив сделал единственное, что, собственно, умел — оттеснил Эши и сам навалился на бьющееся тело, обнимая.  
И уговаривая.  
И вжимая тело в себя.  
И, кажется, сам плакал.  
А потом тело перестало сопротивляться.   
Стиву показалось, что оно очень холодное, и он попытался растереть его всё целиком, и потребовал одеяла, много, и, зная, что сам по себе горячий, привалился рядом и изо всех сил старался отдать своё тепло.  
И всё говорил, говорил, говорил.

***  
Тони барахтался.  
Тони умер, но почему-то продолжал всё чувствовать и слышать, но не видел. Барахтался в черноте.  
И тут догадался, что у него попросту закрыты глаза.  
Ну и открыл их.

***  
Стив говорил про то, как сильно Тони любит и как важно, чтобы тот вернулся.  
Длилось это, наверно, очень долго, потому что Стив охрип.  
— Стив?  
— Тони.  
Тело — Тони — открыло глаза, непонимающе и недоверчиво оглядело Стива и сказало:  
— Бред. Мне прилетело в лоб шрапнелью. Я мёртв.  
И снова принялось биться в конвульсиях.  
А Стив — Стив продолжил его обнимать и уговаривать.  
Стиву так надоело ничего не успевать и никого не спасать, что он просто делал всё, что мог.  
А мог он немногое.  
Стив, в сущности, только и умел, что любить, а обнимался так себе, не очень ловко, зато искренне.

***  
Тони знал, что мёртв.  
А ему говорили:  
— Нет, ты жив. Ты не мёртв, вот тебе новое тело. Оно тебе понравится. Оно нравится мне, оно хорошее. Оно красивое. Оно живое. Ты — живой. Давай, Тони, поднапрягись и начинай уже жить.  
Легко было сказать: начинай жить! Сами-то когда-нибудь пробовали? После того, как вам шрапнелью в лоб? Вы должны быть мертвы — и точка. Обязаны просто.  
С другой стороны, Стивов голос Тони узнал.  
А Стив никогда от Тони не требовал ничего невозможного. Стив всегда знал, на что Тони способен, а на что — нет.  
И раз Стив утверждал, что Тони должен начинать...  
Тони вдохнул воздух полной грудью, и тут понял, что у него есть грудь.  
Есть руки.  
Есть ноги.  
Есть... Ниже пояса всё есть тоже.   
Что его обнимают и он может обнять в ответ. Этим Тони и занялся.  
— Стив, — сказал он, вжимаясь лицом в широкую Стивову грудь, — от тебя пахнет пОтом и какой-то хренью вроде корицы. И это офигеть как здорово.

Эпилог

Всё не стало разом хорошо.  
У Тони появилось несколько пугающих привычек. Например, он стал надолго замирать, глядя в никуда, а потом приниматься ощупывать всего себя.  
Или ещё: он иногда забывал, как делать самые обычные вещи. Как есть. Как чистить зубы. Тогда Стив брал зубную щётку и показывал. Или садился рядом со своей тарелкой, усердно жевал и глотал. Эши сказала, что это нормально и однажды пройдёт.  
Но Стив боялся как-нибудь утром проснуться не рядом с Тони, а рядом с телом. Боялся, что ночью тот забудет, как быть живым, и умрёт.  
Поэтому Стив обнимал его всю ночь и дышал с ним в такт.  
А потом, однажды утром, Тони ему сказал:  
— А знаешь, я не помню, как был ИскИном. Интересно, наверно. Но вот сейчас я… вроде как счастлив?  
И смущенно замолк.  
Лицо у него было теперь юное, но, опять же, Эши сказала, и это тоже пройдёт. В течение года или двух Тони возвратится к своему биологическому возрасту.  
И вот Стив смотрел на смущенного Тони…  
— Я тоже. Счастлив. Без “вроде как.”  
Потом они целовались и целовались, и улитки сказали, что это безнравственно, но мило. А ДЖАРВИС, восстановленный из резервной копии, ничего не сказал, но приглушил свет.  
И не всё так просто было с улитками. Никакие они, в сущности, не улитки.  
Эши сказала — Наблюдатели Баланса. Так и сказала — с большой буквы. И больше ничего не объяснила, но была с ними крайне вежлива.  
— Кстати, — вспомнил Стив. — Ведь вас надо было куда-то там доставить.  
— Да, — важно ответил Аану, — нас нужно было доставить на край Вселенной, чтобы мы могли понаблюдать за восстановлением Баланса и посодействовать в случае необходимости. Так что теперь мы обратно. Может, даже — поглядеть на вашу планету. Там из наших никого ещё не было.  
Они купили “Синий Рассвет”, десять бутылок (две для улиток, то есть, простите, Наблюдателей Баланса).   
И в конце концов долетели до Земли.  
Башня стояла, не рухнула.  
Но Наташа заорала по коммутатору:  
— Некогда объяснять! Мстители, общий сбор!  
И, значит, на самом деле вернулись.


End file.
